Una Impresión Duradera
by Ikurtfi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Cuando Cara se muda a La Push, sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que alguien descubra su secreto. Lo que no sabe es que no es la única. Y que a veces, tu primera impresión es lo único que importa. JxC
1. Chapter 1

Traducción de _A lasting impression_, de Start-a-Riot. Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí y que dejéis algún review.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La campana sonó, fuerte y furiosa. Llegaba tarde. Ya. Mi primer día y ni siquiera podía arreglármelas para llegar a tiempo a una escuela con menos de 300 estudiantes. Al menos daré una primera impresión, que era exactamente lo que mi padre no quería.

Miré mi horario, otra vez, y me ajusté la mochila en el hombro. Mi primera clase estaba en el otro lado del edificio. Perfecto. Esperé a que el crujido de deportivas y el eco de voces desaparecieran completamente antes de echar un vistazo a un lado y a otro del vestíbulo, y salir corriendo.

_No llames la atención, sé discreta. No pueden saberlo. Nadie puede saberlo._

Alta y flaca, casi todo músculo, era demasiado rápida para una chica de mi edad. Demasiado rápida para hacer gimnasia sin aparecer en los periódicos como la chica más rápida de mi Estado. Adiós Nuevo México. Lo mismo ocurrió en Florida, pero esa vez no estaba corriendo. Había tenido fiebre y me habían llevado al hospital. Mi temperatura debería haberme matado, pero no sentía nada. Ni síntomas. Sólo una fiebre muy alta.

En menos de un minuto estaba frente al aula L-3. Literatura Inglesa. El equivalente al infierno en la tierra. Miré mi reloj. 8:21. Sólo 8 asignaturas hasta que pueda irme a casa. Sólo 8.

- ... es el simbolismo de la noche en _Dover Beach_? ¿Alguien?- mi profesor, el Sr. Foster, estaba en mitad del repaso de los deberes del día anterior cuando atravesé la puerta. No se podría decir que acababa de recorrerme varias salas para llegar, mi cara estaba perfectamente serena y la respiración era regular. Levantó una mano, diciéndome que esperara a que respondieran antes de hablar. No era atractivo. Algunos mechones de pelo gris y gafas con montura de alambre pegaban con un traje a cuadros que debería haber sido quemado.

Nadie dijo nada. Me imaginé un matojo rodando por el suelo, grillos y el viento silbando. Típico. Yo sabía la respuesta, pero preferí no decir nada. Ni siquiera había dicho mi nombre, ¿por qué parecer la mascota del profesor?

Todos se fijaron en mí, con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertos. Cualquiera pensaría que no habían tenido nunca un estudiante nuevo. Aunque en un colegio de 300 alumnos, no me sorprendería.

Ser el centro de atención me incomodaba. Bajé la mirada, sin enfocar ningún objeto.

- ¿Nadie? Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer un examen mañana- todo, incluida yo, nos quejamos. Ni siquiera cuatro minutos y ya tenía un examen. No era una buena señal.

El Sr. Foster se giró hacia mí, por fin, y me dejó sentarme sin meterse en la historia de mi vida. Una pequeña bendición en un día que estaba segura que iba a estar lleno de maldiciones.

Fue una tortura bajar las filas hasta el sitio vacío de atrás. Las chicas me miraban ferozmente y los chicos fijamente. Dejé caer mi mochila y estaba a punto de sentarme cuando un chico con el pelo casi al cero y la piel perfectamente bronceada se giró hacia mí. Esperaba que se me presentara.

- Eh... no te puedes sentar ahí- dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención. Por supuesto, funcionó, todos los que estaban al alcance del oído se giraron para ver mi reacción. Su amigo, alto y musculoso pero indudablemente más tranquilo le contempló con advertencia, una mirada que yo sabía que contenía mucho significado.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté sentándome de todos modos. Casi siempre tenía facha de seguridad, pero en realidad era tímida y vergonzosa delante del público, consciente después de años de no encajar nunca.

- Porque Jake se sienta ahí- dijo como si se supusiera que yo lo supiera. Igual él tenía un cromosoma de más o algo así.

- Bueno, Jake no está aquí ahora, ¿no?

A lo largo de la clase, eché un vistazo a los alumnos de mi alrededor. Piel rojiza, pelo y ojos oscuros. Era diciembre y todos ellos tenían grandes y gruesas chaquetas colgando de sus sillas, botas y jerséis. A pesar del frío, yo sólo llevaba una fina sudadera, apenas suficiente para soportar una ligera brisa, pero nunca tenía frío.

Y, aparentemente, el chico del asiento y su amigo tampoco. A parte de mí, ellos eran los únicos sin chaqueta. Camiseta y vaqueros. Eso era todo. También me di cuenta de que los otros alumnos les daban espacio. Podía decir que les respetaban en clase, confiados y seguros de sí mismos. No ser afectados por el frío era donde nuestras similitudes acababan.

La clase acabó, y yo estuve en la puerta antes que cualquiera, sobresaltando al chico de la primera fila. El vestíbulo estaba abarrotado y cargado, cuerpos topándose unos con otros, gritos y risas. Me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar ahí. Sola en un colegio donde los alumnos se conocían desde pequeños. Estaba acostumbrada a cambiarme de colegio, lo había hecho 16 veces en mis once años de educación, pero esta vez era extrañamente diferente. Quería encajar aquí, más que nada. Más que en ningún otro sitio, quería ser aceptada y tener un sitio en vez de estar de paso, sin molestarme en aprenderme los nombres de las caras de mi alrededor.

Si fuera posible ser realmente normal. No más secretos.

- ¡Hey!... ¡Hey, nueva!- Esa sólo podía ser yo. ¿Cuántos nuevos podía haber en un día? Eso debía ser suficiente para que viniera el canal de noticias local.

Girándome, vi al chico del asiento y su amigo de pie, y me arrepentí de contestar a la llamada. Debería haber seguido andando, fingir que no había escuchado. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Los alumnos me miraban curiosos cuando pasaban, como si tuviera cuatro cabezas y cola. Já. Cola, qué irónico.

- Perdona por lo del asiento. Sin rencores. Soy Quil y éste es Embry.- le di la mano y me sorprendí de lo caliente que estaba su piel. Él parpadeó y me miró con más atención antes de girarse hacia el otro chico. Se miraron el uno al otro un rato antes de que Quil me soltara la mano.

Algo estaba pasando entre los dos. Se removían nerviosamente y no sabían qué decir. El que se llamaba Embry parecía distante ahora, sus ojos mirándome de reojo. Debería haberme preocupado si Quil no hubiera parecido tan cómodo.

- Soy Caralin... oye, tengo que irme a clase, así que, si no tenéis nada más que decir...- me aclaré la garganta para romper el incómodo silencio que se había extendido entre nosotros tres.

- Ah. Sí, hasta la vista Cara- Quil y Embry giraron sus talones y se precipitaron vestíbulo abajo con una velocidad y una gracia que no hubiera esperado de unos chicos tan grandes como ellos. Se deslizaron entre la gente sin tocar a nadie.

_Y me ha llamado Cara..._ Pensé justo cuando sonaba la campana en lo alto.

- ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día, cariño?- mi padre estaba sentado en su sitio habitual. En frente de la televisión. Sus botas manchadas de barro estaban alineadas en la puerta principal, su abrigo colgado. Dejé mi mochila, me saqué los zapatos y fui en silencio hacia el salón.

- Bien...- Chris Jamison no se parecía en nada a mí, excepto por los ojos. Tenía el pelo claro, antes había sido rubio, pero ahora estaba lleno de canas. Sus gafas estaban siempre cuidadosamente equilibradas en la punta de su nariz, líneas de expresión rodeaban las esquinas de su boca y sus ojos. Cuando sonreía, toda su cara se iluminaba. Pero nunca más había sonreído tanto, no desde que mi madre murió.

Mi pelo oscuro y piel bronceada los heredé de la familia de ella, a quienes no había conocido nunca. Por lo que yo sabía, no habían aceptado su matrimonio con mi padre, así que ella se marchó sin mirar atrás. Recuerdo su voz y las historias que me contaba. Su calor cuando me abrazaba. Pero eso era todo.

- ¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Pues, qué ha pasado?

- No ha pasado nada, papá. Es mi primer día y es el colegio. No he estado fuera teniendo salvajes y locas aventuras. Todo lo que he tenido es un examen para mañana.- Entré en la cocina anticuada al estilo de los 70 y hurgué entre los armarios rosas antes de suspirar y darme por vencida. Tenía que salir a comprar ya. Habíamos cenado comida a domicilio desde que nos mudamos aquí, no habíamos tenido tiempo para cocinar y yo ya estaba sintiendo los efectos. Una chica no puede comer tanta comida china y pizza.

Mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto tuve una idea. Esperaba que mi padre me dejara, aunque estuviera toda la noche despierto preocupándose. Pero no había salido desde antes de la mudanza y necesitaba relajarme. Ser libre, al menos un ratito.

- ¿Papi?- no podía resistirse cuando le llamaba así y le ponía cara de cordero degollado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- suspiró. Cuando me miró, ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Esto iba a necesitar un poco de súplica.- Ni hablar, Caralin.

- ¿Por favor? Papá, te juro que nadie me va a ver- esperaba que nadie me viera.

- No Cara. ¡Acabamos de llegar! ¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos?- sus ojos azul claro brillaban, pero no del modo que a mí me gustaba. Echaban hispas. Estaba enfadado, furioso por que le hubiera pedido algo que era el principal problema.

- Papá. ¡No puedes encerrarme aquí todo el tiempo! Necesito salir fuera... sólo una vez a la semana. ¿Por favor?- No me pondría de rodillas, pero si había que hacerlo...

Hundió los hombros, y puso esa cara. Sabía que había ganado y, aunque un sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba invadiendo mi estómago, lo ignoré. Tenía una razón para haber nacido así. No podía fingir que esa otra mitad de mí no existía. Era como si un escritor ignorara sus manos.

- Bien... vale. Pero vuelve en dos horas si no quieres que me vuelva loco- solté un gritito y me le rodeé con los brazos antes de salir corriendo hacia mi desordenada habitación para coger la mochila que había preparado especialmente para momentos como esos.

Mi pulso se disparó, la adrenalina corría por mis venas a medida que bajaba al vestíbulo y salía por la puerta sin despedirme de mi padre.

Habíamos elegido una casa aislada de las demás sólo por esto. No había casi ninguna posibilidad de que alguien estuviera dando un paseo y me viera. Ya había pasado antes y teníamos que ser cuidadosos. Me sentí mal por esa desafortunada persona de Ohio, pero su cara no tenía precio.

El viento agitó mi pelo, el aire frío contra mi piel me provocaba escalofríos de placer. Aumenté la velocidad, las hojas apenas se movían detrás de mí, mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo. Para alguien que estuviera mirando, yo era una mancha borrosa, una ilusión óptica que olvidarían tan pronto como vieran. El vello de mi nuca se puso de punta y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. El Cambio ya venía, podía sentirlo.

Sonriendo, salté por el aire... y mientras giraba, cambiaba. Mi piel ondeaba y mis huesos chasqueaban. Mis piernas y brazos se alargaron, mi visión se estrechó antes de expandirse, mejorada. Podía verlo todo 100 veces mejor, más claro. Mis articulaciones chasquearon y mis huesos se movieron a nuevas posiciones. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje blanco, mis garras percibiendo la hierba en cuanto pisé el suelo corriendo. La mochila todavía estaba atada a mi espalda, corrí entre los árboles, sintiéndome más libre de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Mis ojos lobunos afinaron las cosas, enfocando en otras nuevas a medida que avanzaba. Podía escuchar música viniendo desde las casas y coches, conversaciones y...

Patiné hasta detenerme, instantáneamente alerta. Mis oídos se aguzaron, alcanzando el sonido de... una respiración. No estaba sola. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi garganta, me agaché hasta el suelo. Ahora podía olerlo. Definitivamente un macho. Estaba sorprendido y curioso. Yo sólo tenía la esperanza de que no curioseara demasiado.

Mi padre iba a matarme, estaba segura. Qué idea tan estúpida y tan mala. ¿Por qué no le habría escuchado? Todo era por mi culpa, tendríamos que recoger y marcharnos... otra vez.

Una rama me golpeó desde mi derecha y me di la vuelta rápidamente, el pelaje de mi espalda ondeaba, un gruñido grave salía de mi garganta.

Ahí, mirándome con ojos marrón oscuro, casi rojos, estaba él perfectamente a gusto. Casi indiferente hacia mí. Su pelaje coincidía con sus ojos, entre marrón y caoba. Era enorme, se elevaba sobre mí, pero yo no tenía miedo, sólo curiosidad.

Éste no era un lobo normal, eso estaba claro. Pero entonces...

Yo retrocedí y él avanzó, su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado, inquisitiva. No era posible. ¿O sí? Quiero decir, probablemente lo era, yo era una prueba viviente de ello. ¿Por qué no podía haber alguien más como yo? ¿Pero qué tenía de raro? Y, ¿qué quería decir...

Lentamente, nos rodeamos el uno al otro, aún prudentes, cada vez más cómodos. Su boca se echó hacia atrás, enseñando los dientes en un gruñido, pero se volvió menos amenazador cuando sacó la lengua a un lado. Me estaba sonriendo. Pero sus ojos transmitían tristeza, soledad.

De repente tuve la necesidad de alcanzarlo, abrazarlo, no sabía por qué. Pero era tan fuerte ese sentimiento, como si necesitara ayudarle. Sin previo aviso, me di la vuelta y corrí entre los árboles hasta un lugar donde estaba segura de que no me vería. En menos de dos minutos, volvía a ser humana, mi pelo revuelto y desordenado me llegaba hasta los hombros, mi cuerpo bronceado esbelto y musculoso. Me puse la ropa que había guardado en mi mochila y me calcé las deportivas.

_Por favor, sigue ahí._ Pensé mientras volvía a donde habíamos estado. Mi corazón palpitaba aún con más fuerza, si eso era posible, en mi pecho, la sangre se me disparó hasta las orejas. Mis manos temblaban levemente.

Por unos eternos segundos, me quedé sola en el pequeño claro, y la desilusión se coló en mi interior. Finalmente, no era la única con un secreto como éste, y de repente, tan rápido como lo descubrí, estaba sola otra vez.

Mis oídos aún eran muy sensibles por el cambio y el pequeño suspiro me hizo saltar antes de girarme hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Semidesnudo, sólo con unas bermudas, había un chico, debía rondar los 25; tenía el mismo color de piel rojizo que todos en la reserva Quileute, su pelo era greñudo y desordenado, su cara era bonita y limpia, pero se podía decir que era joven, probablemente de mi edad o un año mayor. Cuando le miré a los ojos, ese sentimiento me sobrepasó. La necesidad de consolarle por alguna razón.

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, aunque él intentaba ocultarlo. Había una calidez en sus ojos marrones que me llevó automáticamente hacia él. No podía entender qué me había llevado a... Nunca, en mis 16 años, me había sentido así antes... Quería ser su amiga con tantas ganas que hubiera movido el universo por él.

Poco a poco, sonrió y sus facciones se iluminaron. Se acercó a mí con cuidado y me di cuenta de que iba descalzo.

Estiré la mano, fui hacia él y él la tomó, sacudiéndola lentamente. Solté un gritito apagado por el calor que irradiaba de su piel. Como los dos chicos del colegio, era elegante, musculoso y caliente.

- Soy Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jacob:

No dijo palabra. Su mano estaba tan caliente como me esperaba… pero no esperaba que me gustara. Cómo su mano encajaba en la mía. Mi corazón palpitaba en mi pecho, algo que no pasaba desde…_ella_. Desde que _ella_ venía.

La chica que estaba en frente mío me miró con unos ojos confundidos e intensos cuando mi mandíbula se cerró fuertemente con un sonoro chasquido. Todo ese tiempo intentando no pensar en… En Bella, y ahí estaba. En menos de 20 segundos, todos los recuerdos de ella invadieron mi cabeza, seguidos por el ya familiar dolor del corazón.

Me fijé en esta chica que recientemente había estado en la forma de un lobo. No podía ser. No la había visto nunca en la reserva ni en ningún lugar cerca de La Push ni Forks. Entonces, ¿cómo podía haberme olvidado de ella? Sería difícil de olvidar en una ciudad pequeña.

Unos ojos de color azul claro como el cristal miraron fijamente a los míos durante un momento, antes de que se aclarara la garganta y bajara la mirada, soltándome la mano. Mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Podía decir que era musculosa y elegante, ágil y alta. Su pelo era corto y alborotado, teñido de un extraño tono morado. Era preciosa, una palabra que no había usado para describir a nadie excepto a Bella.

- Yo, eh… Soy Caralin- dijo. Su voz hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en el suelo.

Caralin… Cara. Esa era la chica nueva de la que me habían hablado Quil y Embry. Al principio, pensé que se habían vuelto locos y que tenían mucha imaginación, algo estúpido por mi parte. Heme aquí, un hombre lobo, diciendo que otros dos licántropos tienen mucha imaginación. Estoy seguro de que incluso la persona más creativa ni se hubiera imaginado que existíamos, entonces, ¿por qué no podía existir un lobo pícaro?

Se hizo el silencio por un momento…pero era extrañamente cómodo con ella. No había necesidad de llenar cada silencio con una charla divertida. Era perfecto. De repente quería saberlo todo sobre ella, cada pequeño detalle de su vida. Su color favorito, día, estación, pájaro, árbol, flor, su cumpleaños, su mayor miedo, su posesión más preciada… sus sueños. Todo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté. Lo que pasaba por mi cabeza me estaba asustando un poco. ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto por una extraña que resultaba ser también un licántropo? Cada pensamiento que había tenido desde el año pasado había sido sobre Bella. Isabella Marie Swan… incluso su nombre me enviaba una ola de dolor.

Caralin alzó la mirada hacia mí con sorpresa. Bien. No tenía sentido darle una falsa señal. Estaba enamorado de Bella y lo estaría siempre. ¿Por qué hacer que esta chica pensara de otra manera? ¿Por qué provocarle el mismo dolor de corazón que el mío?

- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo- dijo. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

- Yo tengo derecho a estar aquí… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- mi voz era llana, seca.

- No sabía que había una ley para estar en un bosque público… lo siento- empujándome a un lado, marchó (literalmente a zancadas) por la espesura en la dirección por la que había venido como lobo.

La miré mientras se iba, un extraño sentimiento se asentó en mi estómago. ¿Culpa? No… Nunca me había sentido culpable. ¿Preocupación? Nop, no me preocupaba no volver a verla. En realidad estaba como aliviado de no tener que verla excepto en clase. Era imposible que empezara a pensar en ella.

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué podía estar haciéndome querer correr tras ella, decir su nombre? Mantuve los pies plantados en el suelo. No la seguiría. ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! Esto tenía que parar, los sentimientos y pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Me estaban volviendo loco.

El pelo color vino de Cara se alejó en la distancia. Parecía familiar verla marcharse. Como… como ver a Bella irse por última vez. Vacilé. Estaba volviendo loca a la manada con los pensamientos de compasión por mí. Leah estaba harta de tener pensamientos de Bella besándome en el bosque ese día de hace meses, pero me daba igual. Leah, y los demás, deberían salir d mi mente. Mantener sus propios pensamientos en sus propias cabezas, donde debían estar.

Parpadeé y ella ya se había ido, no quedaba rastro de ella. No se oía ningún sonido excepto el de mi propia respiración. Un nuevo sentimiento (como si pudiera soportar alguno más) se apoderó de mí.

Un nuevo sentimiento… De remordimiento.

Cara:

Entré dando un portazo en cuanto comenzaba a lloviznar. Subí las escaleras dando zancadas hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, interrumpiendo un grito inquisitorio de mi padre.

_Bien. Jacob puede quedarse bajo la lluvia todo el tiempo que quiera_, pensé e instantáneamente me retracté. No quería que se quedase bajo la lluvia, a pesar de no saber nada de él excepto su estúpido nombre.

Echada sobre la cama, escuchando la lluvia caer fuera, la imagen de su cara y sus ojos marrón oscuro apareció tras mis párpados cerrados. Mis dedos habían estado queriendo darle la mano todo el tiempo que estuvo delante de mí, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, mis dedos querían pegarle.

¡Él no _poseía_ el bosque! ¡Estoy bastante segura de que no es de nadie! Así que, ¿qué le da derecho a decir que yo no podía estar ahí? Él y su amigo… el bajito… ¡Quil! Los dientes me rechinaron al reprimir un grito de frustración.

Ni siquiera sabía qué me importaba. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? Y qué, era un idiota. Debería haberlo visto venir por cómo iba. Los chicos como él raramente no son idiotas. Entonces, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué dolía, la manera en que actuó?

- Toc toc- dijo mi padre mientras abría la puerta. ¿Por qué molestarse en llamar si no esperas a que respondan?

- ¿Qué, papá?

Se paseó por la habitación y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Yo todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no veía su expresión, pero supuse por su tono que estaba preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿alguien… te ha visto?- preguntó.

Probablemente debería haberle hablado… de Jacob. Parecía importante mencionar el hecho de que había otro… licántropo ahí fuera, andando sin rumbo fijo tan cerca de casa. En cambio, me vi a mí misma mintiendo, diciendo "no papá, claro que no. Tengo más cuidado que antes."

Me dejó ahí, los ojos cerrados, la lluvia repiqueteando contra mi ventana, e intenté aclararme las ideas.

No funcionó. Pensé en el colegio, los chicos de mi clase, e intenté juntar nombres con caras, pero el único nombre en el que podía pensar era Jacob. Después intenté pensar en mi vida en Nuevo México y la gente que más cerca estuvo de ser mis amigos. La única persona que podía recordar era un chico que se llamaba Josh, pero eso se parecía tanto a Jake, que pensé en Jacob.

Suspirando, me incorporé y miré el reloj. Habían pasado dos horas y todo lo que había hecho era sentarme y pensar... en Jacob. Un chico del que no sabía nada excepto su nombre y el hecho de que a veces también se convertía en un lobo gigante.

El resto de la noche, me ocupé haciendo la cena y terminando mi habitación. Volví a doblar toda la ropa, la ordené por colores y estilos. Intenté conectar mi ordenador para que funcionara y seguramente lo único que conseguí fue liar los cables aún más.

Finalmente, decidí darme una ducha e irme a la cama. No había nada que pudiera hacer sin que me asaltara la imagen de un lobo marrón-rojizo con ojos tristes. Incluso soñé con él. No decía nada (gracias a dios), simplemente se quedaba ahí quieto, mirándome, Quil y Embry a cada lado suyo, ambos lobos también. Verlos en mi sueño hizo que mi pulso se disparara, pero en realidad mis ojos sólo estaban fijos en él, y él se fijaba en otra cosa. Mi yo del sueño no quería mirar, tenía miedo de lo que vería...

Al día siguiente, cuando sonó la campana, anunciando a todos la hora de ir a clase, sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que ir y centré todos mis pensamientos en legar al aula L-3. Estaba funcionando tan bien que se me había olvidado completamente por qué había estado toda la mañana con pavor a que llegara esta hora.

Lo podría simplemente olvidar todo el tiempo.

Me quedé petrificada en la puerta, ganándome empujones de la gente que intentaba entrar a la clase detrás de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y luché por mantener mi expresión bajo control.

_Respira, Cara, respira... simplemente camina hasta tu sitio... simplemente siéntate... simplemen..._

- Parece que Jake está aquí hoy, ¿no, Cara?- subí la mirada hacia el chico que se llamaba Quil y noté como de mis ojos salían chispas. Parpadeó, pero no perdió su sonrisa engreída.

Jacob había estado en el frente de la clase, cogiendo un viejo y polvoriento libro de texto del estante más alto para Mr. Foster, y no se había dado cuenta de que yo había entrado en clase. Qué afortunada era de que este chico iba a ajustar las cuentas conmigo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo sarcástico, totalmente preparada para sentarme en cualquier otro lado, de todos modos. Pero su voz me cortó.

- Cállate Quil... puede quedarse con mi sitio. Da igual- Jacob estaba detrás de mí pero, cuando me di la vuelta, él ya estaba al otro lado de la clase, asentándose en un asiento justo en frente de la puerta.

El hecho de verle me produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna y por mi piel. ¿Por qué un chico como él tenía este efecto sobre mí? No podía evitarlo, no importaba cuánto intentara pensar en otras cosas. Él siempre estaba ahí, como correo basura en mi cerebro.

El tiempo se escurrió, la clase terminó y para cuando estaba de camino hacia el vestíbulo, él estaba deslizándose entre la gente hacia su próxima clase.

Eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Lo de que él no me dijera nada y viceversa. Quizás si tan sólo nos evitáramos el uno al otro lo suficiente, dejaría de pensar en él todo el rato. Quizás lo parara completamente.

De alguna manera, tenía serias dudas de que alguna vez dejara de pensar en Jacob. Incluso si él no volvía a hablar conmigo.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews!! Me han hecho mucha ilusión! .

Siento haber tardado tanto, la próxima vez intentaré actualizar más pronto, ahora que ya han acabado las clases y no hay presión. )


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jacob:

Una semana y aún no podía sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza. Ni siquiera cuando dormía, cosa que no había hecho mucho desde el verano. Las pesadillas de ese chupasangre drenando el color en la piel de Bella, sus latidos reduciéndose hasta parar, sus ojos volviéndose rojos. Me habían mantenido despierto, asustado de cerrar los ojos demasiado tiempo.

Pero ahora, el sueño era bienvenido. Soñé con un lobo blanco, perfecto y precioso, corría entre los árboles, apenas tocando el suelo. Por fin tenía a alguien con quien podía mantener contacto, alguien con quien correr. No sabía de qué estaba corriendo. Y eso me tenía dando vueltas.

Bella todavía estaba en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón. Esperé su llamada todos los días, pero cuando los días se hicieron semanas y meses, desistí. Cuando el teléfono sonaba, dejaba que sonara. Ella no volvería a La Push, con su nueva vida y todo eso, así que ya no esperaba que llamara a la puerta. La vida se me escurría, dejándome vacío y solo, como había estado ella el año anterior cuando su querido vampiro le había dejado. Yo estuve ahí para tranquilizarla, hacerla humana de nuevo. Yo nunca la habría dejado, pero ella no lo vio. La Señorita Swan era ahora la Señora Cullen y ya no la conocía.

- ¿Tienes algún plan para este fin de semana, Jake?- Billy rodó en su silla hasta el salón, donde yo estaba sentado mirando a una pantalla en blanco.

El gesto de su cara era uno al que me había acostumbrado últimamente. Quería que volviera su hijo, el chico animado, de corazón bondadoso y bromista que nunca se había tomado la vida tan en serio. Creo que le daba miedo alejarme demasiado lejos, decir algo que me molestara demasiado. Después de que, literalmente, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra durante dos meses, sabía que él temía que me fuera otra vez.

- No sé…- Pero sabía qué estaría haciendo. Era compulsivo y necesario, como respirar. No podría pasar 24 horas sin verla.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a ver qué hace P…?

- Voy a salir, papá… Volveré luego- le corté cuando me levanté de un salto. Sonrió un poco al verme remotamente entusiasmado por algo.

Más que nunca había deseado ver a nadie (a parte de Bella), quería verla a ella. Ver a Cara.

Cara:

- Bueno… papá, eso ha sido eh… interesante- arrastré el plato por la mesa, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar todo lo que acababa de forzar por mi garganta.

Papá estaba experimentando otra vez. Sabía cocinar, no se me malinterprete, pero era cuando tenía ese humor cuando querías huir y buscar resguardo. Cinta de carne de piña cubierta con beicon. Suena delicioso, ¿eh?

- Sí… creo que lo haré más veces si de verdad te gusta- como cualquier otro hombre normal, se había terminado todo lo de su plato. En cuestión de segundos. Estaba considerando revocar sus derechos de cocina.

Dejé nuestros platos en la pila, los aclaré y los metí en el lavavajillas. Con suerte, los restos de esta cinta se quedarían en el cubo de basura orgánica. Donde debían estar.

Estaba mejorando, lo de la expansión del cerebro. No todo me llevaba su imagen a la mente, no todos los nombres sonaban como el suyo. Mi teoría llevaba razón sobre lo de no hablar. Cuanto menos nos decíamos el uno al otro, menos pensaba en sus ojos o su destellante sonrisa que sólo había visto una vez.

Garantizado, sólo nos habíamos dicho unas 30 palabras el uno al otro, pero eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. Él podría haber dicho "lapicero" y yo ya me habría obsesionado.

- En fin… todo el mundo aquí parece muy agradable, ¿no? Abajo, en el trabajo, he conocido a un tío muy simpático…- desconecté mientras mi padre seguía hablando de los nuevos amigos que había hecho. No tenía nada que decir, todavía no tenía ningún amigo. Claro, mis compañeros de clase eran majos y agradables, pero ¿no era eso como una regla no escrita? Ser agradable con el nuevo. Fin de la historia.

Me había acercado a tener un amigo, pero resultó ser un completo misterio. ¿Por qué era tan triste e infeliz? ¿Qué tenía de raro que hubiera otra persona como yo? En la misma ciudad. ¿Por qué no me hablaba?

¿Cuántas preguntas más podían ocurrírseme sin respuesta?

-… Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Cara?- mi padre agitó la mano delante de mi cara, una pequeña sonrisa escapándose de las comisuras de su boca. Por lo menos, alguien encontraba mi confusión divertida.

- Lo siento… No me siento muy bien… Supongo que necesito dormir un poco- me dio un breve abrazo y se despidió, pero dormir era lo último que tenía en mente. Era lo único que había evitado hacer, para no soñar con él. Otra vez.

Esa noche, empecé a dar vueltas, sin descanso y despierta. Tenía cuatro exámenes el Lunes y quinientos trabajos de la Tabla Periódica. Habría estado empollando todo el fin de semana para terminarlo y no habría manera de hacerlo ni medo decente si no dormía! Pero no quería. No si eso significaba…

Pam…

Pam…

Me erguí, forzando a mis oídos humanos para escuchar el ruido apenas perceptible por encima de la lluvia. ¡Había otro problema! Aquí llovía mucho. Echaba de menos el sol y el…

Pam…

Pam…

Esta vez sabía que no estaba alucinando por falta de sueño. Algo estaba goteando en mi ventana. Salí de la cama, el suelo estaba sorprendentemente caliente para mis pies descalzos, y me asomé por la única ventana de mi cuarto.

Ahí, apenas visible en la osuridad, había una sombra. Bizqueando, pude verle difícilmente alzar un brazo antes de…

PLAS!

Chillé y me caí al suelo. ¡Acababa de tirar una china a mi ventana! Al menos, eso me pareció por el sonido. La sangre golpeaba en mis oídos y estaba segura de que mis latidos se podían oír desde un kilómetro.

- ¿Cara? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, papá… me he caído de la cama…- salté de nuevo a la cama por si acaso mi padre decidía investigar, rezando para que simplemente volviera al canal del tiempo. Su sombra dudó, pero finalmente volvió a su habitación.

Antes de que mi tira chinas pudiera escaparse, salté hasta mi ventana y la abrí, la lluvia fresca roció mi cara y el suelo. Quieta, todavía visible en la oscuridad, estaba la sombra, con aplomo y preparado para romper la ventana esta vez. Agarré mis usadas converse, me las puse y salí por la ventana, sin preocuparme por llevar mi pantalón de chándal más desgastado y una camiseta de tirantes.

Me agarré al alféizar y estiré un pie hasta donde el tejado se aplanaba un poco, rezando para no resbalar o para que mi padre no decidiera comprobar cómo estaba. Enganché el pie en el tejado y me agaché, midiendo la caída antes de saltar. Toqué el suelo de pie, sonriendo para mis adentros por el dicho de que los gatos siempre caen de pie. Resulta que los perros también.

Un trueno retumbó sobre mi cabeza y el recuerdo de mi camita caliente y a salvo era casi lo suficientemente tentadora para darme la vuelta y volver a trepar adentro… casi. La sombra lanza-piedras de fuera de mi ventana era aún demasiado para que mi curiosidad bajara.

- ¿Hola?…- nada, sólo una cegadora lluvia y truenos retumbando. Los rayos destellaban en el cielo.

_Uno Misisipi, dos Misisipi, tres Misisipi_… Trueno. Estuvo tan cerca que pude sentirlo retumbar en el suelo.

- Si estás ahí fuera, es mejor que…- una mano sujetó fuertemente mi hombro y un grito salió de mi garganta. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y, cuando me giré…

El grito murió.

- ¿Jacob? Bizqueando bajo la lluvia, solo podía imaginar su pelo greñudo y su afilada figura. ¿Qué hacía él bajo la ventana de mi cuarto? No sólo era espeluznante, sino que aplastaba todas las barreras que había alzado en mi cerebro intentando no pensar en él.

- Eh… bueno, ésto es raro- encogió sus grandes hombros y casi fui a pellizcarle.

- ¡¿Raro?! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué tal degenerado? ¿Tiras piedras a mi ventana en medio de la noche, en una tormenta de relámpagos y todo lo que dices es "ésto es raro"?- estaba luchando por mantener la voz en un tono moderado, aunque era difícil. De todos modos, él apenas podía oírme y yo quería gritar.

He aquí el chico al que no había sido capaz de sacar de mi mente durante la última semana, tirando cosas a la ventana de mi dormitorio después de negarse a hablarme o mirarme durante días y sólo era raro para él. Supongo que llevar una camisa de fuerza lo calificaría de normal…

- Sí… Supongo que llevas razón. Es sólo que yo…- suspiró y echó un vistazo alrededor. Sólo llevaba unas bermudas, pero con (oh dios mío) una vieja y empapada camiseta. Podía notar la indecisión en su voz, la precaución- Sólo quería volver a verte, supongo.

- ¿Y tú crees que ahora es el mejor momento? ¡Vamos juntos a clase!- el pelo se me aplastó contra la cara mientras el viento lo revolvía. Un rayo iluminó todo al nuestro alrededor en una intensa luz amarilla y finalmente pude ver su cara, sólo un momento.

Mi enfado se disolvió, reemplazado por una inmensa preocupación. Por él. En ese segundo de visibilidad, me pareció dolido y roto. Mi corazón se dolió por él de un modo que no era normal.

Sin previo aviso, envolví su cintura con mis brazos. Se congeló por la sorpresa, el calor de su cuerpo apartó el ligero frío que había empezado a establecerse. Tras un momento, sus brazos me rodearon, acercándome más a él. Parecía tan familiar, tan adecuado. Pero al mismo tiempo, me asustó. ¿Cómo podía estar tan unida a este chico después de haberle visto sólo una vez, con apenas haberle dirigido unas 50 palabras… qué estaba sintiendo él en esos momentos?

Un trueno resonó justo sobre nuestras cabezas y nos separamos de un salto, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Mantuve los ojos pegados al suelo, abrazándome a mí misma bajo la lluvia. No quería mirarle, ver la expresión de su cara. Sólo podría hacerme querer arrojar mis brazos sobre él para siempre. O esconderme por la vergüenza.

No hacía falta decir que yo no esperaba lo que ocurrió después. Lo que escuché. Parecía tan… fuera de lugar en una noche como ésa.

Jacob se estaba riendo. Un bajo resoplido al principio, pero convirtiéndose en una sonora risa expandiéndose. Cuando, por fin, alcé la mirada, no necesité iluminación para ver su cara. Su sonrisa iluminaba suficiente. Parecía que éste era el verdadero Jacob, no el tío que más o menos me echó a patadas del bosque y había tirado piedras contra mi ventana para que fuese raro. Este chico sonriente y contento era en quien había estado pensando durante una semana las 24 horas del día. Y ahora que él estaba aquí, en frente mío… no sabía qué hacer.

¿Debería haber trepado de vuelta adentro y llamar a la poli o reírme también? Quizás debería haber dicho algo… relevante. Fuera lo que fuere lo que significaba eso.

Así que sólo sonreí como alguien que no pilla exactamente la broma pero sonríe de todos modos. Guardando su sonido en mi memoria, le miré, sus dientes destellando blancos en la oscuridad. Finalmente, su ligera risa disminuyó a una risita baja, y después a una sonrisa entretenida. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no estuve segura, pero podría jurar que algo pasó. Algo encajó en su sitio. Y no podía desviar la mirada, sin importar cuánto me esforzara… si me hubiese esforzado.

Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, las emociones en sus ojos me cortaron la respiración. Él no me amaba ni nada por el estilo. Eso era una locura, pero esa expresión… me hizo sonrojarme. Estaba segura de que estaría roja para siempre.

Pero de repente, como un rayo golpeando, sus ojos marrones y cálidos se volvieron fríos. Se volvieron oscuros. Desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Recordé que estaba lloviendo y me estremecí, mirando a mis sucios zapatos.

Qué… frustrante. Justo cuando piensas que le gustas… se vuelve un robot contigo. No podía soportar todas estas personalidades, que eran más de las dos que yo conocía. El adorable Jacob y el deprimente Jacob.

No le oí acercarse a mí, pero su mano estaba de repente bajo mi barbilla, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba. Ahora mi corazón de verdad estaba amartillando.

_Oh, Dios… ¡¿va a besarme?!_

- Voy a… Tú… ¿Puedo verte mañana?- preguntó Jacob, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara.

No exactamente un beso… ¿pero quería verme? ¿Por elección? Eso era mejor que nada. Mejor, en realidad, desde que aún estaba confundida sobre él, y el efecto que él tenía en mi sistema nervioso.

- Sabes dónde encontrarme- y con una sonrisa, dejó caer su mano y corrió hacia los bosques.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que hiciera ningún deber ahora.

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Escribidme reviews y decirme que os ha parecido!!

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza!! Pero, como compensación, hoy subo dos capítulos. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho!! Decidme qué os parecen el capítulo 4 y 5!! Gracias xxx

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cara:

Mi madre estaba hablando conmigo. Sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba, pero no podía oírla. El sonido de unos gritos cubría su voz. Estábamos en una playa, pero en el centro de algún viejo pueblo. Había tiendas de campaña colocadas en todas partes, y podía deducir que eran Indias.

Y todavía los gritos. Nadie parecía notar, o importarle, que alguien estaba obviamente sufriendo. Lentamente, me di cuenta de que los gritos formaban letras… un nombre. Mi nombre. Entonces todo cambió, el enfoque se expandió. Yo estaba sobre el pueblo, flotando y, mientras miraba, algo, sólo un parpadeo, se veía en los árboles. Era demasiado rápido, demasiado desenfocado. Pero podía decir que era el peligro.

De repente, los gritos fueron reemplazados por otro sonido, risa. Yo esta por el agua otra vez, esta vez más cerca, casi tocándola. Había gente por todos lados, pero en el centro sólo podía vislumbrar el comienzo de una pelea.

_Esto es tan raro_… pensé mientras me deslizaba más cerca… y me congelé.

Jacob, arrodillado en el suelo llorando, estaba sosteniendo un cuerpo. Una chica. Era tan pálida comparada con él. Casi parecía muerta, y entendí: estaba muerta. La sangre escurriéndose de su cuerpo. Había sido preciosa, casi demasiado. Su pelo era oscuro y ondulado y le daba una apariencia sobrenatural combinado con su pálida piel. Yo estaba más que celosa de ella.

Me imaginé de dónde venía la risa… un chico, un poco más mayor que yo, con el pelo castaño claro y la piel tan pálida como la de la chica, incluso más. Sus ojos eran dorados pero brillaron rojos con la luz. Y cuando sonrió, unos colmillos relucientes brillaron con sangre.

Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mí…

Y desperté, sudando y jadeando. Me costó un rato reconocer mi habitación. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a las paredes destempladas y la única ventana. Estaba demasiado oscuro en mi cuarto, demasiado soporífero. Lo que supongo que era la cuestión, ¿no? Duermes en tu dormitorio.

El sol apareció por entre las ligeras cortinas que colgaban flojamente sobre mi ventana, pero de algún modo sentía que algo estaba mal… un poco. El sol. Eso era. Durante el último par de semanas, había llovido y llovido y llovido. Difícilmente vi el sol detrás de las hinchadas nubes de tormenta. Y me di cuenta de que lo había echado de menos.

También recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y por qué mis deportivas estaban tiradas en la esquina, fangosas y mojadas. Intentar no pensar en mi pesadilla era difícil, la imagen de la cara dolida de Jacob y sus lágrimas me comprimían el pecho, pero hice todo lo posible.

El sol había salido y Jacob quería verme, por elección, no porque tuviera que hacerlo. Estaba decidida a hacer de éste un buen día.

Salté en la ducha, sin preocuparme de que estuviera demasiado caliente, y me puse los únicos vaqueros limpios que tenía a mano y una vieja camiseta de los Ramones. Me peiné el pelo y dejé que se secara al aire. Mirándome en el espejo, decidí que así era como mejor iba a estar. Nunca se me había dado bien la moda ni el aspecto; siempre había tenida sólo a mi padre alrededor. Y estaba segurísima de que no podía importarle menos cómo fuera.

Cogiendo mis deportivas mojadas, prácticamente brinqué hasta el vestíbulo y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina. Eran las diez de la mañana y sabía que a mi padre le gustaba dormir hasta tarde los sábados, cosa que me parecía bien. Probablemente habría llamado a un terapeuta al verme toda alegre y feliz por la mañana. A cualquier hora antes de la tarde en cualquier día yo no era una campesina feliz. Pero hoy era distinto.

Durante una hora maté el tiempo tomando el desayuno, masticando lentamente cada trozo 25 veces, después secando mis zapatos individualmente a soplos. Me volví a peinar, me cambié la camiseta y finalmente desistí y esperé en frente de la televisión mientras empezaba a dudar de mí misma.

_¡Claro que no va a venir! ¿Por qué querría verte? No eres nada especial, sólo una rarita marginada que a veces se convierte en perro… otra vez, nada especial._

Pero justo cuando empecé a sentirme totalmente desengañada sobre mí misma y me había arrastrado hasta la cocina a por algo de helado, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Me congelé por un segundo antes de saltar hasta la puerta principal, viajando por el vestíbulo en un tiempo récord.

_Relájate… podría ser sólo el cartero o algo_, pensé y abrí la puerta, mariposas bailaban en mi estómago.

Ahí estaba él, alto, oscuro, y guapo, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Estaba completamente vestido esta vez, con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta casual, como si hiciera 25 grados en vez de 0.

- Hey… Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ibas a aparecer.- dije, y parpadeé por lo fácilmente que le había dicho lo que pensaba.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría?- preguntó Jacob mientras su sonrisa dulce se volvía confusa. Sus ojos encontraron los míos por un momento que pareció un poco demasiado largo para estar bien. Yo miré hacia otro lado primera, hacia mis desaliñadas zapatillas mientras maldecía el rubor que trepaba por mis mejillas y cuello.

- No sé…- murmuré y desesperadamente cambié de tema.- Entonces, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron por un momento. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le seguí fuera del porche. Parece ser que todos aquí tienen porches, pero no siempre se pueden usar por la lluvia. Excepto en un día como éste, el sol brillando en toda la superficie, secando el mundo empapado hasta el fondo. Podía sentir la emoción hirviendo dentro de mí.

- Bueno, hace bueno afuera, por una vez, así que había pensado que podíamos sólo… pasear. Si quieres hacer cualquier otra cosa, me parece bien. Tú decides.

Así que paseamos. Lado a lado, sintiendo el frío aire que estaría congelado para cualquier otra persona pero que era una ligera brisa para nosotros, con el sol invernal a nuestras espaldas. Era violento al principio, para mí por lo menos, el parecía estar en su salsa, pero finalmente se me hizo más alegre.

Me hizo preguntas, queriendo saberlo todo sobre mí, desde las cosas normales hasta las más raras hasta las más vergonzosas. Vi que Jacob no era tímido, para nada, y directo sobre ciertas cosas. Me dijo que le llamara Jake desde que él me llamaba Cara, parecía más personal de esa manera. Color, flor, árbol, estación, fiesta favoritos… Pero al final llegó a los novios. Un rubor detrás de otro atravesaron mi cara y deseé que empezara a llover para que cortáramos el corto día.

Jake se dio cuenta de mi repentino silencio y se paró con una risa de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido un novio?- me miró como si fuera una loca o una mentirosa.

- Bueno… nos mudamos mucho… no sé, es que en realidad los chicos nunca han hablado conmigo ni nada, así que no.- Ya. Lo había dicho, ¿estaba contento ahora? Era tan humillante. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado rara, demasiado fea y demasiado pardilla para que le gustara a algún chico.

- Lo encuentro difícil de creer- Jacob ya no sonreía, pero sus ojos eran muy cálidos, si hubiera tenido frío habría dejado de tenerlo.

- Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?- le pregunté mientras otro rubor encendía mi cara.

- Lo siento, pero no. Yo nunca he tenido novio.- Ahora reía, crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

- Vamos… sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su sonrisa se cortó con un estrangulado suspiro. Parecía obsesionado y destrozado. Instantáneamente me arrepentí de devolverle la pregunta; obviamente era un tema espinoso. Sus ojos perdieron toda la calidez y se volvieron distantes.

- ¿Jake?... Lo siento, no tienes que contestar- bajé la mirada al suelo, empujé mis manos en los bolsillos y pateé el suelo. Esto era diez veces más violento que antes.

- No… no, nunca he tenido novia. Era algo más para mí… esperé que ella lo viera, pero no lo hizo… ella amaba a otro. Y no importa lo… lo mucho que intentara demostrárselo, ella siempre iba a él y sus _promesas_. Yo no era lo suficientemente bueno.- Jacob susuró las últimas palabras, más para sí mismo, sus ojos no se fijaban en el mundo alrededor suyo sino en un lugar pasado, un lugar que le dejó roto. Y el dolor en sus ojos me rompió el corazón.

- ¿Qué le pasó a ella?- mantuve la voz baja también, temiendo arruinar el aire que nos rodeaba de alguna manera. Quería acercarme a él, rodearle con los brazos, pero no podía hacerlo. Me sentía ahogada.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, si era posible, aún más y su voz se aplanó hasta un tono muerto. Casi podía sentir el enfado saliendo de él.

- Murió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Jacob:

La herida abierta que Bella había dejado en mi corazón se había abierto una vez más. No pude evitar decir las palabras que perfectamente podrían haber sido verdad. Sería mejor si hubiera muerto, entonces por lo menos habría una excusa de por qué nunca llamó, por qué me había abandonado.

Miré a Cara y sentí que mi corazón se llenaba sólo un poquito, aunque intenté pararlo. La Manada me acosaba todo el rato, molestándome. "Imprima esto, imprima lo otro" Había rezado que no fuera verdad… pero cuando la miré, pequeña y frágil ahora pero tan poderosa como un lobo, supe que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El amor que había sentido por Isabella Swan había sido sólo el Jacob humano, sólo esa mitad de mí. Éste… era algo mucho más intenso. Amaba a Cara con todo mi ser, lobo y humano. Y ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

El viento llevó el olor de la lluvia mientras rozaba mi piel y pude ver las hinchadas nubes de lluvia sobre el cielo, listas para estallar. Agarré la mano de Cara y lideré el camino por los árboles. Ella seguía sin preguntar, su mano moldeándose a la mía, a la perfección.

Yo sonreía levemente cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon mi cara y hombros. En el mejor de los casos, la lluvia se volvería nieve, y lo cubriría todo en un suave blanco en vez de marrón fango. Sólo podía ver la entrada al nicho delante, un refugio suficientemente bueno de la lluvia y el frío viento, aunque el frío no tenía mucho efecto sobre nosotros.

La lluvia había aumentado en los pocos minutos que costó llegar al pequeño refugio y paró de repente en cuanto el techo nos cubrió. Ella llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y vaqueros y parecía como si acabara de pasar por una ducha veraniega, sin siquiera temblar. Me di cuenta de lo callada que estaba, cómo sus ojos estaban enfocados hacia abajo.

- ¿Cara?- reprimí el impulso de cogerle la mano. Debería aceptar que estaba imprimado, verdaderamente imprimado, de ella, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que…

_Oh, demonios_, pensé, y cogí su mano, sintiendo su calor en la mía. Su toque incendió mi sistema nervioso, incluso antes de darme cuenta de que estaba imprimado, algo, me doy cuenta ahora, que el toque de Bella no había hecho nunca. No había sido capaz de sentir si su piel estaba caliente, sólo lo fría que parecía estar siempre.

- … Lo siento- dijo, mirándome a los ojos. El agarre de Cara se cerró más en mi mano cuando un trueno retumbó fuera.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

- Por ella… La chica. La querías, ¿no? Más que a nadie… Puedo verlo en tus ojos.- susurró, sin mirar a ningún objeto. Mi corazón se constriñó de nuevo al oírla decirlo en alto. Pero podía ver que había algo que se estaba callando…

- Sí… La quería, pero ya no.- le miré a la cara, intentando encontrar sus ojos.- Y estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que quizás… no sabía bien lo que es el amor.

- ¿Y ahora lo haces?- Cara me miró escéptica, con una ceja alzada.

- Estoy en ello, quiera o no.

Cara:

¿Qué significaba eso? Había tanto sobre Jacob que no entendía, que ni me acercaba a comprender. Podía decir que todavía estaba dolido por esa chica, su primer amor. Él aseguraba que ya no la quería, pero veía cómo sus ojos se oscurecían levemente cada vez que surgía, su sonrisa se desvanecía.

¿Era amor, lo que sentía por él? No tenía nada con qué compararlo, ni siquiera había visto cómo era realmente la gente enamorada. Mi madre había muerto antes de que pudiera acordarme de ella realmente, pero en fotos, ella y mi padre estaban siempre mirándose el uno al otro, a nadie más. Bueno, excepto quizás a mí.

El silencio se estrechó entre Jake y yo, la tensión acumulándose. Tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos, miedo de no volver a mirar a otro lado… Debía decir algo, cualquier cosa. Hacer algo para romper el silencio, pero ¿cómo? Resultó que no tenía por qué.

Jake se paró de repente y atisbó en la fuerte lluvia, buscando algo entre las sombras. Pude ver formas moviéndose en los árboles, grandes y gráciles, casi deslizándose.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, parándome también.

- ¿Querrás decir quién? Sólo la Manada, nada de qué preocuparse… aunque están viniendo hacia aquí, así que posiblemente quieras reclamar tu sitio antes de que lo haga alguien más.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero seguía quieto.

- ¿Quién es la Manada?- aunque no hacía falta preguntar, porque segundos después, tres lobos obstruyeron el nicho, goteando y resollando. Dos parecían vagamente familiares, pero el tercero era pequeño y gris. Hembra.- Oh… ellos son la Manada.

- Parte de ellos, de todos modos.- Jake se movió a un lado cuando el más grande, el más oscuro le pasó rozándolo y se adentró más en la oscuridad al fondo de la cueva.- Creo que prefieres darte la vuelta.- Dijo, girando el dedo índice.

Les di la espalda a los otros lobos, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente. Por primera vez, de verdad no estaba sola. Claro, Jake es un licántropo también, pero ¿saber que había toda una Manada de ellos? Me dio esperanzas por algo que nunca antes había tenido. Un sitio al que pertenecía.

- ¡Cara!- gritó una voz profunda y estridente y me giré para estar cara a cara con Quil, que me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Con bermudas y una camiseta holgada, parecía más cómodo que nunca que lo hubiera visto, una gran sonrisa pegada a su cara. Había sospechado desde el primer momento en que nos dimos la mano que él no era el adolescente Quileute normal, pero ver la prueba me sorprendió totalmente.

El lobo marrón claro desapareció en la oscuridad y segundos después, apareció Embry, sonriéndole tímidamente a Jake.

- ¡Vaya, creo que lo ha hecho!- se carcajeó y Quil sofocó una risa. Pararon inmediatamente con una mirada asesina de Jake.

Me di cuenta de lo tenso que se había vuelto, su mandíbula apretada y sus hombros rígidos. No entendía sus bromas ni la reacción de Jake, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era sobre mí. Considerando que Quil siguió dándome codazos y guiñándome el ojo.

El lobo gris se había escabullido sin ser notado y una chica salió de las sombras, con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Era preciosa, por cualquier criterio. Piel perfecta y bronceada y rasgos finos. Su pelo era largo y fluía libremente hasta su cintura.

Intenté no ponerme celosa, pero no funcionaba. En lugar de eso, puse mi atención lejos de ella.

- ¿Hecho qué?- pregunté y miré al suelo cuando todos se giraron para mirarme. Las cejas de Quil se alzaron y Embry simplemente se quedó totalmente boquiabierto.

- ¿No lo sabe?- Fue la primera vez que oí a la chica hablar y su voz era suave como el terciopelo. Atisbé el destello perverso de su mirada.

- Claro que no, no tenía ni idea de que había otros como ella, mucho menos lo que es _eso_- el enfado en la voz de Jake era suficiente para hacer incluso a la persona más valiente temblar un poco, pero la desesperación todavía se notaba.

- ¡¿Qué es _qué_?! ¡Sólo dímelo! Estoy segura de que puedo soportarlo.- estaba bastante segura de que podría soportarlo. Estaba teniendo tiempos difíciles creyendo que había todo un puñado de licántropos vagando por ahí cuando yo había sido la única toda mi vida.

Quil y Embry cambiaron una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros, pero _ella_, todavía no conocía su nombre, estaba casi retorciéndose de anticipación, una débil sonrisa dibujándose en su cara. Había algo en ella que me daba grima, quizás la manera en que parecía revivirse con la palpable incomodidad de Jacob.

- Estoy seguro de que podrías… Es que no sé como explicarlo- dijo y les dirigió a los otros tres una larga mirada. Percibí el respeto que le mostraban, incluso en la manera de situarse a su alrededor. Eran sus amigos, bueno, Quil y Embry por lo menos, pero aún así lo veneraban. ¿Era su líder o algo así?

- Vale, vale… esto le concierne a Jake. Vamos, Quil, todavía tienes que pagar tu deuda por esa apuesta- con eso, Embry y un muy disgustado Quil salieron tranquilamente del nicho a la ligera lluvia.- ¡Vamos, Leah! ¡Saca tu petulante trasero aquí! ¡Sólo es lluvia!

Leah. Echó una mirada en su dirección pero se tomó su tiempo para marcharse, su cara perfecta e inexpresiva. Con una última mirada mordaz, se fue en una carrera para alcanzarlos.

- Perdona por lo de Leah… es que tiene unos problemas de hostilidad agresiva- Jake suspiró mientras se sentaba en un tocón al otro lado de mí.

El cielo se había oscurecido a pesar de la lluvia, que se había desplazado, y el sol estaba empezando a esconderse por el horizonte. Los sonidos de animales del bosque esparciéndose alrededor y los pájaros piando en el ambiente fue el único sonido durante unos minutos. Inspiré el aire frío, deseando por una vez llevar chaqueta para tener algo en donde esconderme.

En lugar de eso, estaba sonrojándome bajo la intensa mirada de Jacob.

- Entonces, ¿vas a decírmelo o no?- dije, sacándolo de sus sueños. Suspiró y bajó la mirada a sus zapatos. Había mucho que necesitaba contarme, sobre la Manada y los hombres lobo, empezando por lo último de lo que él quería hablar.

- ¿Decirte el qué?- preguntó, me miró y sonrió débilmente- Sí, si. Lo sé… No sé cómo empezar, es tan brusco. Bueno, quiero decir, no es brusco… no les ocurre a todos los hombres lobo, aunque sí a la mayoría. Has oído hablar del amor a primera vista, ¿verdad? Ves a alguien y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estás enamorado perdidamente.- no me gustaba hacia donde se dirigía con esto… mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho y la sangre corría tan fuerte en mis oídos que tenía que esforzarme para escucharle.

- Bueno, para nosotros eso se llama _imprimar_. ¿Me sigues?- asentí y continuó, podría jurar que un débil rubor le subía por su oscura piel.- Pero la imprimación es más fuerte, más intensa. Una vez que estás imprimado de alguien, nunca serás capaz de ver a nadie más. No en el modo en que ves a esa persona. Eres un planeta flotando en el espacio exterior y esa persona es el sol. Tú orbitas alrededor de esa persona porque nada más importa. Ni siquiera el fin del mundo, sólo tu… tu imprimación.

Jake se estaba sonrojando, sus mejillas de un rosa claro. No me miraba, sino a cualquier cosa excepto a mí. Intenté atrapar su mirada, para comprender a dónde estaba llegando. Yo no podía.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- pregunté y fue mi turno para sonrojarme. El modo en que me miraba no debería haber sido legal. Sus ojos quemaban en los míos y no pude apartar la mirada.

- Estoy imprimado de ti- dijo y, antes de que tuviera tiempo para repetirme a mí misma lo que me había dicho, estaba besándome.

Estaba congelada, tantos pensamientos recorriéndome la cabeza que no me di cuenta de que había pasado mis brazos sobre su cuello hasta que ya lo había hecho. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más. Encajábamos a la perfección, como piezas de un puzzle.

Los labios de Jake eran suaves y cálidos contra los míos, moviéndose despacio y dulces. Mis manos pasaron por su pelo cuando la suya ahuecó mi mejilla. Mi corazón revoloteaba como las alas de un pajarillo y las rodillas se me aflojaron, pero no quería que el beso acabara nunca. No quería que se alejara ni un centímetro.

Sentí que algo cambiaba entre nosotros, unas palabras no dichas que cambiaron todo lo que conocía. Se separó, su respiración atropellada como la mía, pero apoyó su frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan ardorosos y amables que no podía evitar mirarlos y derretirme.

Imprimado. ¿De mí?... Me amaba. Jacob me amaba, y entonces le miré a los ojos y entendí que yo también le amaba. Con cada fibra de mi ser… lobo o humano.

Yo también estaba imprimada de él.

* * *

Esta semana me voy de vacaciones, intentaré darme mucha prisa y subir el capítulo 6 mañana. Si no me da tiempo esperadme pacientes que vuelvo el lunes jeje. Escribidme muchos reviews porfi!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Siento muchisísimo la tardanza, sé que hace muchísimo que no actualizo y lo siento, no tengo excusa. Aún así espero que lo sigáis leyendo y que os guste este capi.

xxx

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Jacob:**

Al principio fue difícil dejar libre a Bella y aceptarlo. Aceptar que lo de Bella había sido sólo "amor adolescente", una forma muy intensa de amor adolescente, pero no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía por Cara. Ella era lo último en lo que pensaba cuando me iba a dormir por la noche y lo primero en lo que pensaba cuando me despertaba. Verla hacía que mi corazón se desbocara y mi cabeza diera vueltas. No la quería nunca fuera de mi vista, no podía soportar que estuviera lejos de mí. Cara Jamison era la única.

En clase de inglés el miércoles por la mañana, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Levantaba la mirada hacia mí de vez en cuando, se sonrojaba y después apartaba la mirada, pero había deslizado su mano dentro de la mía en el momento en el que se había sentado. Su contacto enviaba corrientes a todo mi cuerpo.

Después del sábado, supe que mi vida no volvería a ser lo mismo y creo que ella también. El momento en que mis labios habían tocado los suyos, mi mundo cambió de opinión. Todo lo que hacía era para ella. Incluso levantarme por las mañanas.

Todavía estaba intentando acostumbrarme, a lo de imprimar en alguien. Especialmente en alguien a quien casi no conocía. Después del colegio, la llevaba a casa en mi coche, hablando todo el rato, para conocer a la persona de la que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado. Todo lo que decía me hacía sonreír, su optimismo y confianza incesante en ver lo bueno de la gente.

Una vez me había preguntado por Bella y sólo dije "¿Bella quién?"

La campana sonó, y la clase estalló de sus asientos. Cogí los libros de Cara mientras bajábamos el vestíbulo hacia su siguiente clase. Ella y Embry tenían física avanzada juntos, así que hablaron sobre el último trabajo de proyecto mientras íbamos de camino.

Sólo de conocer a la Manada, ella ya encajaba. A todos parecía gustarle (excepto a Leah, pero a ella no le gustaba nadie) y la aceptaban como si hubieran crecido con ella. Incluso lo sabía todo sobre las leyendas que eran tan ciertas para nosotros como lo era para el resto del mundo el hecho de que los licántropos no existían.

-Sabes... puedo llevar mis propios libros. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo, Jake.- dijo Cara, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme a los ojos. Era diez centímetros más baja que yo.

- Sí, sí... pero así siento que me necesitas cerca.

-Oh, te necesito cerca todo el tiempo- dijo mientras sonaba la campana. Me arrebató sus libros y se giró hacia la puerta.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para qué?- sonreí y ya sentí su ausencia.

-¡Para darles una paliza a todos los chicos que me pegan, tontorrón!- la puerta se cerró en mi cara mientras la sonrisa desaparecía.

Espero que bromeara.

**Cara:**

Después de clase, Jake me llevó a casa en el Rabbit (que había construido él mismo) como todos los días desde hacía tanto. De hecho, sólo habíamos sido una pareja "imprimada" oficial desde una semana más o menos, pero incluso en ese tiempo sentía como si lo hubiera conocido toda mi vida.

Todo sobre él se había vuelto tan familiar, que me lo sabía de memoria. Desde su risa hasta su manera de andar hasta cómo sus ojos cambiaban de un cálido marrón rojizo hasta casi negro en segundos. Excepto cuando estaba en casa con mi padre, él siempre estaba cerca. Y eso me gustaba.

Pero ese día, algo no iba bien. El tiempo era nublado y embotado como siempre, así que no era eso. Me había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que iba en el coche, cómo su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba con brusquedad. Algo le estaba molestando.

-¿Soy yo o...?- empecé a decir, pero no sabía exactamente cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentía.

-No, yo también lo siento... algo va mal.- dijo Jake, pero cuando vio mi cara, se echó para alante y me cogió de la mano.

Mi corazón se aceleró y un gran peso cayó sobre mis hombros. ¿Qué quería decir eso? A pesar de que era un licántropo como los otros, no me dejaban ir a patrullar como ellos. Yo era nueva en todo eso de la vida en "manada". Unos días antes, había ido con ellos a correr y casi me desmayé del mareo.

Aparentemente, estando en la forma de lobo, nuestros pensamientos están conectados. Podía oír todo lo que pensaban, ver lo que estaban viendo. Era demasiado para la primera vez. No estaba acostumbrada a que otra gente invadiera mi cabeza y no estaba segura de que alguna vez llegara a estarlo.

Paramos en frente de mi casa y Jake apagó el motor. Normalmente entra unas horas, pero yo ya sabía que tendría que ir a reunirse con la Manada. Aunque deseaba que no tuviera que hacerlo.

-Te llamo cuando sepa qué está pasando, ¿vale?- me miró a los ojos mientras su mano tomaba mi cara, su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla. Sonreí y asentí.

-Pero ten cuidado, pase lo que pase.- dije y vi a mi padre mirando a hurtadillas desde la ventana del salón. Suspirando, me alejé y cogí mi mochila mientas abría la puerta. Odiaba estar lejos de él, aunque sólo fueran las horas por la noche cuando dormía. Había una parte de mí que lo necesitaba ahí, todo el tiempo.

-Tienes que soltar mi mano, Jacob- reí. Él hizo una mueca, pero sonrió y me soltó. Mi mano automáticamente se enfrió mucho más sin su agarre.

Subí los escalones y me despedí con la mano mientras abría la puerta. Jacob descendió a la calle y finalmente desapareció por la esquina.

Mi padre estaba plantado en frente de la tele cuando entré en el salón. Estaban puestas las noticias y supuse por lo oscuro que estaba que era la mitad de su día. Ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama todavía.

-Jesús, papá... deja que entre la luz- dije mientras encendía la lámpara. Pestañeó bajo la nueva luz. Lo juro, a veces me pregunto siquiera por qué se molesta en pagar el recibo de la luz. Si no usa nada, excepto la televisión. Llevé las tazas vacías y el plato de la mesa a la cocina, me quité los zapatos en el vestíbulo y tiré mi mochila sobre los escalones antes de volver al salón.

-¿Has visto las noticias?- preguntó, mirándome por primera vez. Algo en sus ojos me asustó, la desesperación en el azul.

-No, pero tú sí. ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en el mundo?- dije con una sonrisa, esperando contagiársela a él, o por lo menos darle un azul más cálido a sus ojos.

- En el mundo no... en Forks, hace diez minutos... se han encontrado al sheriff asesinado esta mañana... es raro porque no hay pruebas ni nada. No había ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, dicen- me dejé caer a su lado mientras ponían el tiempo. Mi padre suspiró, sacudiéndose lentamente como si las noticias hubieran sido de un atasco en vez de un asesinato.

Algo encajó en mi cabeza cuando de repente me acordé de algo sobre las historias que la Manada me había contado... había una sobre una gran batalla, entre un hombre lobo (uno de nuestros ancestros) y... ¿cómo lo llamaban? Ah. Un Frío... un vampiro.

Pero no podían ser reales, ¿verdad? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, me dí cuenta: si los hombres lobo existen, ¿por qué no los vampiros?

**Jacob:**

El sentimiento de peligro que tenía esta mañana se había ido completamente para cuando abrí la puerta principal. El aire crepitaba con algo tan intenso que no podía ni imaginarme un nombre para explicarlo. Una cosa era segura, algo terrible había pasado y tenía un gran presentimiento de que nos íbamos a involucrar.

-¿Papá?... Hey, ¿has hablado con Sam?- llamé por la casa mientras dejaba mi mochila y tiraba mi abrigo en el sofá. La casa parecía extrañamente silenciosa...

-¿Papá? ¿Qu...

-¡Aquí Jacob!- había una emoción subyacente en la voz de mi padre, aunque supe que él intentaba ocultarla. Respiré profundamente y cogí una nueva esencia... Arrugué la nariz, pero fui hacia la cocina.

-Tienes visita, pero me temo que es bajo graves circunstancias, hijo.- me paré en el vano de la puerta. Los ojos de mi padre estaban hinchados y rojos, puesto que había estado llorando.

El pelo de la nuca se me erizó y un temblor me bajó por la columna. Qué podría haber hecho llorar a mi padre... y quién...

-¿Jake?- esa voz. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar tres veces más rápido, podía sentirlo dando martillazos contra mis costillas. No podía respirar, no podía moverme.

No... mi cabeza se estaba sacudiendo antes incluso de ver a la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz. Amenazaba con romper todo lo que había construído, todas las barreras y brechas que casi se habían curado que habían sido provocadas por ella.

-¿Bella?- Y ahí estaba. Preciosa y triste... y fría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Jake:**

Me sonrió, sus labios se curvaban exactamente como yo los recordaba. Su piel era más pálida, su pelo parecía más oscuro comparado con ella. Era más elegante en la manera de moverse, no tan desgarbada y torpe como la chica que yo había conocido...

Y después sus ojos. Ya no eran marrones y cálidos y cariñosos... sino dorados. Destellaban bajo la luz. El siempre presente rubor de sus mejillas que había llegado a amar no volvería a aparecer.

Pero lo peor, lo que hacía que mi corazón volviera a desgarrarse una vez más... era el silencio. Su corazón había dejado de latir, la sangre había dejado de correr por sus venas. Bella estaba muerta, congelada por su querido _vampiro_. Y cómo apestaba a eso.

-Hola Jake- dijo Bella, ¡como si ésta fuera una visita sin importancia! Sentí la ira hervir en mi pecho, mis manos se volvieron puños y mi mandíbula se cerró fuertemente. Se sobresaltó ante mi reacción, pero ya no me importaba. Antes, mi enfado se habría evaporado ante algún signo de su incomodidad, pero ahora, me regocijaba en él.

-¿Qué quieres?- solté. Con los ojos escaneé las sombras de la cocina, examinándola.

-Él no está aquí, Jacob. He venido sola.- su voz se había vuelto tan fría como su piel. Sus ojos estaban impasibles.

-No estoy seguro de que haya sido una buena idea- dije, y me arrepentí. Incluso aunque sólo verla me desagradaba, me enfermaba y me entristecía, no me habían enseñado a meterme con las chicas.

-Jacob... tú no...- empezó a regañarme Billy, pero Bella levantó una mano para acallarlo.

-No, Billy, está bien... entiendo que está enfadado conmigo, y lo siento mucho Jake. No sabes lo que me hizo...

-_Eso_ te convirtió en un monstruo- le solté, y ella volvió a sobresaltarse, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Así que... de verdad quería al chupasangre y no había estado usándolo. Pero ya no importaba. Yo no podía hacer nada para dar marcha atrás...

Me apegué a la imagen de Cara, luchando para no quebrarme otra vez. Ella me mantenía conectado a la tierra, el recuerdo de su risa, la imagen de su sonrisa y sus ojos... Cara, Cara, Cara... Bella, Bella, Bella...

¡No! ¡¿Por qué estaba roto?! Tenía a Cara y ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba... todo lo que yo quería, ahora. Pero no podía evitar recordar a la antigua Bella. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, lo que sentía por Bella, mi Bella, estaba aún ahí... encerrado en el fondo pero desapareciendo con cada día que pasaba con Cara.

-Jacob, eso es innecesario. He venido a ti buscando ayuda. Necesito...- la volví a cortar.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué no puede ayudarte tu nueva familia? Ellos son indestructibles, ¿recuerdas? Por esa misma regla, por qué no te ayudas tú misma... ¡y te vas!- giré sobre mis talones, mis manos temblaban, mis pulmones a punto de colapsarse, pero no fui lejos.

Tres palabras y supe que esto era más de a lo que Bella podría llegar para torturarme. Supe que esto era más que cualquier cosa a la que nos hubiéramos enfrentado antes.

-Charlie ha muerto.

**Cara:**

Esperé frente al teléfono todo el día, andando de un lado para otro ansiosa. Jake debería haber llamado para entonces, o por lo menos Embry o Quil ¡o incluso Paul! No podía soportar no saber qué estaba pasando. Si algo estaba pasando.

Pero había algo sobre ese asesinato. Me temblaba el cuerpo sólo de pensar esas palabras...

_Toda la sangre había sido extraída..._

_Toda la sangre había sido extraída..._

_Extraída..._

_Extraída..._

_Sangre._

Simplemente no estaba bien. ¿Cómo se podía extraer toda la sangre de un ser humano? No era algo que oyeras y dijeras "bueno, pues otra muerte que añadir al montón".

No esto... esto era algo mucho más complicado que eso.

Sobre las 5 el teléfono sonó finalmente. Me abalancé sobre él y contesté al segundo tono. Era Jake, sonaba muy tenso y cansado. Inmediatamente me preocupé...

-Llevábamos razón, Cara... algo va mal.- suspiró al otro lado de la línea; me podía imaginar su expresión, las cejas fruncidas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, gracias... ¿qué significa eso?- apreté el teléfono, temiéndome la respuesta.

-No puedo explicártelo por teléfono... voy a recogerte en diez minutos, hay una reunión de la Manada- nos despedimos, me puse los zapatos y salí a las escaleras de la entrada a esperar mientras mis pensamientos volaban.

**¡Vampiros furiosos en Washington!**

**¡Todo un pueblo asesinado por fanáticos chupasangres!**

**¡Pesadillas hechas realidad! ¡Vampiros salvajes!**

Sacudí la cabeza mientras otros títulos acudían a mi mente y escuché el familiar retumbar del Rabbit. Jacob subió hasta mi bordillo y salté sobre el asiento del copiloto, la tensión ya se me pegaba.

Condujimos en silencio, nada más que el sonido del motor del Rabbit, y los latidos de mi corazón. Movía la pierna arriba y abajo inconscientemente y me mordí el labio con cólera. La cálida mano de Jake en mi rodilla me hizo pegar un salto y volví la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

-Relájate... estás haciendo que me ponga aún más nervioso.- casi puso esa fácil y encantadora sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca... no, eran del mismo matiz marrón que habían sido la primera vez que lo vi en los bosques cerca de mi casa. Casi negros y llenos de dolores ocultos.

-Lo siento.- murmuré y volví a morderme el labio, mirando ausente por la ventana. El aire que entraba por la ventana abierta olía a peligro, tristeza... y miedo. Me puso ansiosa.

Paró en frente de su casa y apagó el motor. Miró el volante un momento y antes de que pudiera parpadear, sus brazos me rodeaban, abrazándome fuerte y firmemente. Me deslicé por el asiento y me uní a su abrazo, sintiendo cómo el calor me envolvía.

Me sujetó así lo que parecía para siempre, pero parecía como si fuera más para su propio beneficio. Sus hombros estaban menos rígidos, aunque sus ojos apenas estaban más iluminados. Jacob me sonrió y pude ver que sus ojos estaban tristes. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos antes de que tuviera oportunidad... De todos modos, no recuerdo cuáles eran esas palabras.

Lentamente, sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, pero se volvieron más desesperados. Cuando nos separamos estaba jadeante y mareada y me di cuenta de su propia respiración entrecortada.

-¿Para qué ha sido eso?- pregunté.

-Para asegurar.- No pregunté para quién había que asegurar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era para mí.

Jake me cogió la mano más fuerte de lo normal mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su garaje, donde seguro que la Manada estaba esperando. Podía oírlos hablando en susurros antes de que abriéramos la puerta y entonces todos se callaron a la vez. Esa sensación de que todos estaban hablando sobre ti me era algo familiar.

Nada de saludos joviales esta noche, sólo un reconocimiento sombrío. Apenas había tenido tiempo para echar un vistazo cuando todos se levantaron.

-¿Preparados para esto?- Sam, el mayor y el líder, él era más... estricto y serio que los otros pero no obstante era amable. Siguió mirando a Jake, midiendo su reacción. Jake asintió secamente y por fin soltó mi mano, su mano se cerró en un puño fuerte y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

No dije nada hasta que estábamos fuera en los bosques, preparándonos para el cambio. Para mis adentros estaba temiendo el ataque de la mente de la Manada, pero me lo tragaría, sólo por esta vez.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté a Quil en un susurro. Me miró un segundo con una expresión meditabunda, luego miró a Embry a mi otro lado.

-¿Crees que debería venir?- Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Hablaban como si yo no estuviera ahí. Siempre lo hacían, se olvidaban de que sus mentes no estaban conectadas bajo forma humana.

-Creo que él la necesita ahí, a ella más que a ninguno de nosotros.- contestó Embry mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Me sonrojé y giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿Por qué no debería venir? ¿Y por qué él la necesita a ella?- pregunté antes de suspirar y mirar hacia delante. Quil se estaba quitando la sudadera. Yo, en medio de dos descamisados y cachas licántropos Quileutes. Mi día de suerte. Lástima que sólo hubiera un Quileute al que yo quisiera ver sin camiseta.

-Perdón, pequeñita... sigo sin darme cuenta de que estás ahí, ¡eres tan condenadamente baja!- Quil me desarregló el pelo con una sonrisilla, pero suspiró cuando le eché una mirada amenazadora-. Bueno... esto puede ser duro para el viejo Jake y tú... no creo que seas consciente de lo buena que eres para él... antes de ti él...

-¡Pues parece que va sobre ese tiempo, eh, ¿Quil?!- Embry le pegó en la cabeza antes de salir corriendo, Quil le siguió. Segundos más tarde, dos inmensos lobos se volvieron a unir a nosotros, corriendo entre los árboles.

Una rama me golpeó por detrás y me giré para ver un lobo gris alejándose de mí, su cabeza se alzó un poco y vi un brillo en sus ojos. Leah... me preguntaba cuál era su problema.

Sin nadie detrás de mí, me alejé del camino un momento, me quité pantalones y camiseta, los guardé en mi mochila y di paso a mi forma de lobo.

No dolía, cambiar de forma. Era como... un masaje muy raro. Tensando y alargando. En cuestión de segundos me convertí en un lobo de color vino oscuro, uniéndome a la Manada e intentando no desmayarme.

_Estúpida, no es una de- Quil, aún me debes veinte- ¡No te debo una porra! Tú- Nos estamos acercando, pegaros al rastro todo lo que podáis- ¡Sí señor! Hey, me muero de hambre- La odio, debería volvers- Leah, ¡Siempre poniéndolo difícil! Cáll- No pienses en ella... no, no, no, no- ¿Intentándolo con el método Zen, Jakey?- Que te- No está bien... yo no debería estar aqu- ¡Uff! Odio esto... ¡Me duele un montón la cabeza!_

Pestañeé y me sacudí para aclararme la mente. El eterno runrún y torbellino de pensamientos no acababan nunca. No eran sólo palabras invadiendo mis pensamientos, sino imágenes. Chicas en las que los chicos se habían fijado, el examen que Quil había suspendido, Emily -la chica en la que Sam había imprimado-y...

Normalmente los pensamientos de Jake resaltaban sobre los de los demás- para mí al menos. Sus pensamientos eran como una emisora sintonizada clara y perfecta en un campo estático. Pero él estaba extrañamente callado y latente.

_Paul cállate, eres idiota -no es verdad, sólo porq- sólo por nada, lleva razón- ¡gracias Embry! Te- ¡PASAMOS DE TI!- dios Leah, me has roto el co- __**¿Jacob?**__- pizza suena bien- __¿sí, Cara?__- De acuerdo escuchadme, esparciros, ya están aquí- __**¿quién está aquí?**__- woohoo, tío, estos pavos saben de verd- huelen fatal- tu también Paul- __No te preocupes. Estaré bien, te lo prometo._ (*Los pensamientos de Cara van en negrita y los de Jake en subrayado)

Mirando alrededor, supuse que estábamos justo en la frontera de La Push y Forks, el pueblo del al lado. Donde ese poli había sido asesinado. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, se me puso el pelaje de punta. Estaba mejorando en lo de acallar los pensamientos de los demás pero aún me volvían loca.

A la orden de Sam, todos nos dispusimos en una sola línea y otra vez me quedé empotrada entre Quil y Embry, el dúo dinámico. Mirando hacia la izquierda, Embry me dedicó su sonrisilla lobuna y Quil hizo algo como oscilar las cejas.

A pesar de sus actitudes despreocupadas, podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Todos estaban entrenados y preparados para atacar, esperando ansiosos lo que pasaría después. Como si fuéramos uno, avanzamos por entre los árboles hasta que llegamos a la carretera principal, llenándola en su anchura. En la frontera había tres coches, bueno, un coche, un deportivo, y un monstruoso camión gigante. No pude ver a nadie alrededor hasta que, de repente, cuando parpadeé, ahí había 9 personas.

Eran tan pálidos, que podrían haber estado muertos y haberse aparecido virtualmente de la nada. Había algo que no encajaba del todo... Que me hacía arrugar la nariz y querer echarme atrás, pero el hombro de Quil golpeó el mío ligeramente y seguí avanzando.

Nos paramos en la línea divisoria y pude ver mejor esta gente. Tomé una bocanada de aire. Eran hermosos, más hermosos que nadie que hubiera visto en mi vida. Piel y facciones perfectas, brillaban con una luz interior sobrehumana. Supe, por algún instinto, que estos no eran mis amigos sino mis enemigos...

Dos de ellos dieron un paso hacia delante a la vez que Jacob -en forma humana- y los otros se echaron hacia atrás. Podía sentir varios ojos sobre mí... y algo. Como so alguien picando en mi cabeza. Pero no como la Manada. Mis ojos se dirigieron al de pelo cobrizo. Parecía ser el macho más joven de los cinco pero era igual de maravilloso.

Parpadeé confusa, entonces algo encajó.

_**¿Quiénes son esta gente?**__- Son la razón por la que Jake te necesita aquí, Cara- Diré- __**No entiendo**__- ¿Ves a la hembra del frente, de pelo largo negro?- __**Sí, ¿qué le pasa?**_ Hubo un titubeo en todas sus mentes, inseguros de si lo debían decirlo. La voz de Sam entró en mi mente. _Esa es Bella._

Giré la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Unos celos dementes me inundaron. ¡¿Cómo podía quererme Jacob después de haberse enamorado de ella?!Ella era una diosa y yo era un parásito. Pero recordé algo que había dicho Jacob... tan importante que lo había descubierto todo a pesar de que no me había dado cuenta.

_**Él dijo que estaba muerta**__- En cierto modo lo está- __**¿A qué te refieres?**__- Utiliza tus sentidos, Cara. Dime qué notas..._

Y entonces, el viento sopló en nuestra dirección. Simultáneamente, todos nos echamos atrás, encogiéndonos. El olor era casi arrollador. No podía señalar qué era... nada humano, eso era seguro.

_**¡¿Qué es eso?!**__- El olor de los Fríos- Vampiros, niña- Os dije que apestaban, pero na- ¡CÁLLATE PAUL!_

* * *

Uff pues sí que me ha costado actualizar... siento mucho el retraso, pero ahora que ya estoy asentada en el nuevo curso podré ponerme al día e intentaré subir uno o das capítulos a la semana. Espero que os guste y que sigáis comentando jiji. Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Jake:**

Luché contra el arrollador deseo de cruzar la línea y cortarlo en tiras. Él, con su piel pálida, ojos dorados y aires de grandeza. Dios, lo odiaba. Tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y ella se apoyaba contra él.

En otro tiempo había anhelado abrazarla así, para restregárselo en la vetusta cara. Un músculo de mi mandíbula se crispó.

Bloqueando todos los pensamientos que le podrían dar cierta satisfacción (como el de cómo me dolía el corazón sólo de ver a Bella) me centré en no venirme abajo.

-¿Bien...?- nadie sabía exactamente cómo empezar, y menos que nadie Bella. Podía ver cómo intentaba formar las palabras en su cabeza antes de decirlas en alto... afortunadamente (para ella) su vampiro se le adelantó.

-Como ya eres consciente…- echó una rápida mirada a Bella y volvió a mí- tenemos un ligero inconveniente… no os volveríamos a pedir ayuda (otra vez) en esto a no ser que pensáramos que es absolutamente necesario, pero me temo que así es. El padre de Bella fue…

-¿Asesinado?- dije sin rodeos y me di cuenta de la mueca de dolor de Bella. El Sr. Mármol de ahí la acercó a él antes de echarme una mirada, el enfado llameando en sus ojos. Le sonreí. Engreído era la única manera que sabía reaccionar a él.

- Francamente, si. A pesar de que Charlie fuera su padre, estamos implicados de otra manera- dejó de hablar y yo intenté luchar contra lo que sabía que pasaría después.

_La sangre fue extraída completamente de su cuerpo, Jacob. Es obvio que fue el trabajo de un vampiro y no podemos determinar quién es… por el bien de Bella, por favor, intenta ser sensato con la elección de tus palabras._ Sus ojos dorados perforaron los míos y me encogí ante los detalles de la muerte de Charlie. Así que él estaba ahí cuando Bella lo encontró… y ahora sentía como si yo también hubiera estado.

**He dejado de preocuparme por el bien de Bella, Edward. Por lo que a mí respecta, Bella se ha ido.**

-Y, ¿por qué necesitáis la ayuda de un puñado de _perros_? Creía que vosotros estabais por encima de eso; y además, no os debemos ningún favor. ¿Por qué deberíamos meternos en un lío que nunca fue nuestro para empezar?- Sabía que estaba siendo poco razonable e inmaduro. Este era un problema serio, ¡Charlie estaba muerto! Pero esos celos locos, la amargura, el resentimiento hacia ellos (perfectos juntos) era demasiado difícil de controlar.

-¡Jacob, basta! No nos debes nada (menos que nadie a mí) pero esto ya no es sobre Charlie… es sobre mí, siempre es sobre mí. Es que no me van a dejar en paz nunca…- la voz de Bella se apagó, sus ojos se hicieron lejanos y supe que, de haber estado aún _viva_, este sería el momento en que Bella se vendría abajo y lloraría.

Pero esta era la nueva Isabella Cullen. Sin lágrimas. En un instante estaba alerta, mirando sobre su hombro. Aunque yo aún podía ver el dolor en sus nuevos ojos dorados.

-Alice vio algo. Quienquiera que mató a mi padre… va a venir tras el tuyo. Lo siento Jake, de verdad que lo siento… esta vez quienquiera que sea este vampiro no viene directamente a por mí, va a ir detrás de cada persona que esté ligada a mí. Incluidos Billy y tú.- me tomé las noticias en silencio, por una vez sin palabras.

Billy… Papá… habíamos sido metidos en un tipo de drama vampírico sólo por conocer a Bella. Cada persona ligada a ella, eso podía significar la Manada entera. Ella había sido amiga de ellos una vez. Y los chicos de su escuela. Su madre en Florida y su padrastro.

Había un montón de gente ligada a Isabella Swan, lo que también significaba que había un montón de gente en peligro.

-Exacto… que es por lo que necesitamos vuestra ayuda para parar esto lo antes posible, antes de que aparezca más gente muerta.- Dijo _él_, y noté que sus ojos se desviaron sobre mi hombro una milésima de segundo antes de que una mano (cálida y pequeña) se deslizara dentro de la mía, encajando perfectamente.

Bajé la cabeza para mirar a Cara, que me miró a mí. Había una determinación en sus ojos que hizo que mi corazón latiera a trompicones. También había una luz tranquilizadora, y una sonrisa para que sólo yo la viera. Tenerla ahí, a mi lado, me devolvió a la vida. Mi corazón dejó de romperse, volviendo a pegarse. Podía volver a respirar.

_¿Y quién es ésta?_ Su voz apareció en mi cabeza y solté un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta mientras me giraba para lanzarle una mirada asesina, agarré la mano de Cara con más fuerza.

**Te llevaste a Bella… no puedes tener a Cara también.** Alzó las cejas y se echó atrás, pero siguió con sus propios pensamientos, afortunadamente.

Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en Cara, curiosos y bien abiertos. ¿Estaba sorprendida de que hubiera pasado página con ella? ¿La volvía loca verme con otra? Durante un momento, una vacilación en sus ojos me dijo que quizás estuviera celosa… pero desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Empezaba a dársele bien poner esa máscara de piedra.

**Cara:**

Mi corazón palpitaba sonoramente. Estaba segura de que lo podían oír mientras estaba ahí de pie, sujetando la mano de Jake para apoyar (apoyarlo a él mientras se enfrentaba a sus demonios, apoyarme a mí mientras me debatía por seguir de pie).

La chica que había causado todo esto y roto el corazón de Jacob estaba mirándome fijamente sin ocultarlo. Absorbiendo todo detalle, desde mi cara simple hasta mis ropas simples. Me ruboricé bajo su escrutinio. Bella era preciosa, y yo la envidiaba.

-Puede que seamos perros prodigio, pero exactamente no podemos echarle un ojo a cada uno en Forks. Siento explotar tu burbuja…además, tenemos La Push para vigilar por ahora. ¡Y nosotros mismos! Dios no, no podemos ayu…- Jake estaba a punto de desmadrarse y, si Sam no hubiera interrumpido, probablemente se habría puesto mucho… mucho peor. Noté los dedos aplastados cuando su agarre se hizo aún más prieto.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hablar a mí, Jacob?- Sam posó una mano en su hombro y se le bajaron los humos. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró… luego simplemente vigiló inquieto a los vampiros.

Vampiros. La palabra me produjo un escalofrío. No eran naturales, como nosotros. Nacidos así… ellos se convertían en monstruos… No. Por el bien de Jake, no diría eso. Era obvio que aún le importaba ella. Igual no la quería (recé por que no fuera amor) pero definitivamente le importaba.

-Vamos, Jake…- susurré y le empujé levemente lejos mientras Sam se ocupaba de la situación. Tenía que admitirlo, Sam era una persona completamente diferente para hacer planes y ser el "líder". Él… ¿brillaba? Definitivamente, Sam destacaba y tomaba el control.

Jake cedió fácilmente, hundió los hombros y de repente aparentó tener diez años más. Agotado y rendido. Lo que vi en sus ojos marrones me rompió el corazón. Por el rabillo del ojo vi los de _ella_ seguirnos mientras nos alejábamos. Me tragué el odio que sentía hacia ella. Me di cuenta de que la odiaba, por haberle hecho tanto daño a Jake. La odiaba con todo mi ser.

Tiré de Jacob hasta adentrarnos en el bosque y despedí a Quil con la mano cuando se movió para seguirnos. Me di cuenta de que Embry y Jared no estaban, les habían mandado a vigilar a Billy, el padre de Jacob.

-Quedaros… estaremos bien- dije mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Jacob.

Sentía que estaba andando con un fantasma. Que flotaba a mi lado, sin darse cuenta (o sin importarle) de a dónde íbamos. El sol se había puesto, creando sombras a todo nuestro alrededor. A pesar de eso, yo podía ver perfectamente, mis ojos mejorados cogían cosas que un humano normal no podría.

Mis pensamientos volvían a ella de vez en cuando y sabía que los de él también. Me di cuenta de que él realmente la había amado. La quería tanto que había huido de Washington. Una vez me había dicho que se fue durante un tiempo, que necesitaba un respiro de su casa y ahora sabía que había sido porque ella… no lo quería a él.

No me di cuenta de a dónde nos había llevado hasta que estuvo allí mismo, oscuro y profundo. El nicho donde habíamos ido ese primer día. Cuando había estado tan feliz de que simplemente quisiera verme… por no hablar de cuando me dijo que había imprimado de mí.

-Vaya, mira eso.- Murmuró, llevando la mirada de la entrada a mi cara. No estaba sonriendo, pero vi que sus ojos se iluminaban un poquito.

Nos sentamos en una gran losa de piedra, elevada del suelo como un banco natural o un altar. Me apoyé en su pecho con sus brazos rodeándome la cintura. Notaba cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Jake posó la barbilla en mi cabeza y simplemente me abrazó.

Estuvimos así un rato, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, escuchando el mundo tranquilo a nuestro alrededor. Deseé poder estar así siempre, pero sabía que los deseos rara vez se hacían realidad.

-Lo siento- susurró Jacob en mi oreja. Me giré alarmada para mirarle a la cara y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué sientes?- pregunté confusa. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirlo?

-Lo siento muchísimo… no debería haberte presionado… no debería… lo siento- se le rompió la voz en la última palabra. Le puse las manos a cada lado de la cara. Estaba sufriendo tanto que era obvio y también me dolía a mí.

-¿Jacob? Jacob, escúchame… no tienes que sentirlo por nada- sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más rápido. Frenéticamente. El pulso se me disparó, el corazón me latía más fuerte que las alas de un colibrí. Sabía que me temblaban las manos. Este lado de Jacob me asustaba… No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Cara?- Abrió los ojos, parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. La batalla había estado en su cabeza… él contra sí mismo. Estaba disculpándose con Bella. Para Jacob yo ni siquiera había estado allí.

Me levanté, el corazón se me hundió hasta el estómago. La sangre fluía fría por mis venas. Un enorme nudo se me atragantó en la garganta. Supongo que el dolor que sentía debió reflejarse en mis ojos porque Jake fue hacia mí.

-Cara… lo siento muchísimo- otra vez disculpándose. Por lo menos sabía con quién estaba hablando.

La quiere… Él la quiere a _ella_. Aún, incluso como vampiro, una de los fríos, una no muerta. Tantos nombres… pero para él, ella era Bella. Su querida Bella. Amor, amor, amor, amor…él… la… ama.

Me senté en el suelo, tan lejos de él como pude, revolcándome en mi propia autocompasión. ¿Así es como él se sentía? ¿Sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de otro? Debía ser… una hormiga corría por el suelo por mi pie, llevando una hoja dos veces más grande que ella. Mi zapatilla se cernía sobre ella, pero al final la dejé ir.

Unos cálidos brazos me cubrieron, acercándome, acariciándome el pelo. Susurrando palabras estúpidas que no ayudaban. Estaba encerrándome para bloquear la verdad.

-Cara, yo no…- empezó. Le corté.

-Dijiste que estaba muerta. ¿Por qué?- pregunté con voz monótona. No podía mirarle a los ojos, aunque estaba intentando con todas sus ganas cruzar su mirada con la mía. Si tan sólo pudiera _mirarlo_, sabría que todo iba bien. ¿Por qué no podía sólo mirarle?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de contestar.

-Porque era más fácil así… fingir… así habría una razón por la que nunca llamó, nunca vino a verme. Era más fácil que la verdad.

La verdad. Que ella estaba enamorada de otro. Alguien que no debería existir. El enemigo.

-¿Cara?- los labios de Jake estaban en mi oreja, susurrando. Desesperado.- Cara…

_Amor, amor, amor, amor… él… la… ama… él la ama._ Me obligué a mí misma a mirarlo, la persona a la que amaba pero que conocía desde hacía muy poco. ¿Ya lo estaba perdiendo? Por favor, no quiero perderlo.

-Cara- susurró una vez más, posando su frente en la mía, sujetándome la cara con sus manos cálidas y suaves.- Te quiero.

_Amor, amor, amor, amor… él… me… ama._ Y por fin dijo las palabras en voz alta.

* * *

Lo siento muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya he aprendido la lección, no voy a volver a hacer ninguna promesa porque por lo que se ve no las cumplo. Aún así, si queda alguien ahí, espero que os guste este capítulo. xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cara:

El desayuno me sabía rancio, el pan demasiado seco y el zumo de naranja demasiado amargo. Los Lunes por la mañana pueden ser insoportables de por sí, pero añadir el hecho de que sea aún _otro_ primer día (el segundo en cuatro semanas) lo hace aún peor.

La Manada nos encontró a Jake y a mí hacia las once (aún en la cueva) y convocaron una reunión improvisada. Los planes estaban hechos, los turnos establecidos, los límites extendidos. Todo parecía muy fluido, muy bien elaborado, y recordé que ya habían trabajado con los vampiros antes…

Para proteger a Bella. Empujé el plato al centro de la mesa y esperé a que Jake viniera a recogerme. Por lo menos no empezaría sola esta vez. Tendría a Jake y a Paul conmigo. Mi padre no sabía sobre mi cambio de colegio, al fin y al cabo era sólo temporal, ¿por qué causarle problemas?

Todo se había organizado gracias a Edward, el de pelo bronceado. Para vigilar más de cerca a la gente de Forks, nosotros tres (Jake, Paul y yo) "asistíamos" al instituto de Forks. Sam rodeaba los límites de la ciudad vigilando los bosques, Embry y Jared vigilaban el instituto de La Push y Leah vigilaba a Billy.

Ese revoloteo nervioso que conocía tan bien saltó en mi estómago con el sonido del Rabbit aparcando afuera. Segundos después oí la bocina. Lentamente me levanté, me eché la mochila a la espalda, me puse las zapatillas y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mi padre aún dormía.

Paul saltó al asiento trasero mientras yo volaba sobre los escalones, totalmente consciente de las sombras sobre los árboles de mi casa. ¿Qué podía estar escondiéndose allí? ¿Mirándome? Me tragué el nudo de la garganta.

-Cinturón. –ordenó Jake mientras se acoplaba a la calle. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, me lo até y miré hacia adelante, sin ver los árboles que zumbaban mientras los pasábamos.

-Entonces… ¿estás preparada para tu primer día en la escuela, Cara? –preguntó Paul desde detrás. Le eché una mirada asesina por el retrovisor y se rió. Creo que mi mirada asesina necesita alguna mejora.

-Cállate, Paul –dijo Jake, y le hizo caso, aunque aún podía ver su sonrisa en el reflejo. Cerré los dedos en torno a la mano de Jake, extendida en el asiento entre ambos, y perdí la atención, sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

Me había dicho que me quería. Fue la primera vez que de verdad me había dicho las palabras "te quiero" y sólo de pensar en ellas me sentía como en las nubes. Sabía que no era la primera vez de todas que había dicho aquellas palabras, pero me di cuenta de que eso no importaba. Claro, la imprimación nos unía, pero eso no era por elección. Decir "te quiero"… simplemente lo hacía todo mucho más real.

Paul iba a su bola, despotricando sobre Dios sabe qué. La mitad del tiempo es sobre chicas y el resto del tiempo es sobre algo totalmente aleatorio, como tener la misma cantidad de crema de cacahuete y mermelada en lados opuestos del pan para hacer el sándwich perfecto. Yo ya había aprendido a desconectar su voz.

Miré por fuera de la ventana y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, pasada la frontera de La Push. La fina línea de árboles se hizo más densa cuanto más nos alejábamos de la playa. Todo árboles perennes y altos robles. Encogiéndome, me di cuenta de cuánto odiaba el color verde.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció Jacob mientras entraba en un aparcamiento atestado, lleno de coches de segunda mano y estudiantes. Una cuantas cabezas se giraron con el fuerte y furioso rugido del Rabbit pero, por lo demás, encontramos un sitio totalmente sin ser detectados.

Bueno… totalmente no. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina principal, escuché unos cuantos trozos de conversación y oí las palabras.

-¿Ese no es ese tal niño, Jacob?

-¿Después del almuerzo? –Paul me persiguió todo el día por mi horario, encantándose cuando tenía las mismas clases.

-Física –conteste con voz aburrida, poniéndole los ojos en blanco a Jacob. Siendo los tres "chicos nuevos", llamábamos mucho la atención. Olvidando el hecho de que éramos totalmente diferentes a los chicos de Forks, pero simplemente teníamos que ser los nuevos, también.

-Deja a la chica en paz, Paul… sabrás si estáis en la misma clase si está sentada a tu lado –se rió de esa manera tan grave y retumbante a la que ya me había acostumbrado pero que no había oído en los últimos días. Desde que todo esto empezó. Me rodeó el hombro con un brazo mientras íbamos del edificio cuatro al gimnasio, acercándome a su pecho.

-Sí, sí… divertíos en e-du-ca-ción fí-si-ca". Dijo Paul, pronunciando cada sílaba, y se fue a Inglés, en el edificio dos.

El instituto de Forks tenía forma de caja, los cuatro edificios (cinco, si se cuentan la oficina y la enfermería) enfrente los unos de los otros. Sería bonito en un día soleado, con bancos alrededor del campus y altos árboles majestuosos alrededor. Una lástima que estuviera nublado.

El gimnasio estaba lleno de con los sonidos de risas y conversaciones que se pararon momentáneamente cuando entramos, ya sin cogernos de la mano. Unos cuantos chicos se nos quedaron mirando, pero el resto nos echaron un vistazo (largo y duro) y volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

-Entonces, ¿lo hacemos? –pregunté, intentando impedir que me temblaran las manos y me dejaran de funcionar las piernas. Gimnasia. Mi peor pesadilla.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Jacob con los ojos fijos en los estudiantes. El músculo de la mandíbula se le movió, apretó los dientes. Fuera de clase era normal, relativamente feliz, pero en cuanto entraba en el aula un velo bajaba. El Jacob serio salía.

-¿Gimnasia? –dije, indicando hacia el gran campo de baloncesto, las gradas y los estudiantes.

-¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo? –juntó las cejas en señal de confusión y me di cuenta de que él nunca había tenido los problemas que yo había tenido en gimnasia. Yo había sido un licántropo toda mi vida, desde que tenía cinco años, en realidad, pero él era un nuevo converso. Bueno… un año de nuevo.

-Déjalo –murmuré y cuadré los hombros, manteniendo un paso moderado mientras caminaba hacia las otras chicas. Podía decir automáticamente quién era popular y quién no. Me resultaba fácil detectarlas después de tantos años.

Una chica estaba en el centro de atención, siendo adulada por todos los chicos con ojos hambrientos y las chicas con envidia. Tenía el pelo brillante, castaño claro, rizos perfectos por toda su espalda. Era de estatura media tirando a bajita, pero algo en el ángulo de su nariz hizo que instantáneamente la odiara. Aunque todos los demás parecían adorarla.

Excepto una chica… a un lado, estaba con los brazos cruzados, un fino alambre se escondía tras su pelo. Auriculares, comprendí. Sus ojos eran oscuros y distantes, ignorando los murmullos y cotilleos. Me encontré a mí misma gravitando hacia ella, pero no fui muy lejos.

-Hey… tú eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad? –Oh, no. Me giré y sonreí con los labios apretados. Era la abeja reina, por supuesto. Pestañeó dulcemente pero pude ver un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Todas las demás chicas estaban detrás de ella, como una armada de hormigas soldado sólo esperando para la orden de abrir fuego.

-Eh… sí. Soy Cara –dije, estremeciéndome por lo que sabía que iba a pasar después. Siempre era lo segundo que decían después de conocerme.

-¿Cara? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las otras chicas se rieron disimuladamente.

-Obviamente uno que no has oído antes –contesté, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho -. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Algo genérico, ¿verdad? Como… ¿Brittany o Jessica?

Bueno, eso fue grosero. Mi repentina audacia me pilló por sorpresa. Normalmente, cuando empezaba en un colegio nuevo, era la chica tímida. La dulce e inteligente con la que nadie hablaba a no ser para hacerle una pregunta o por ser educado a la hora del almuerzo. Si se burlaban de mi nombre, yo lo dejaba correr, sin saber qué decir.

Ella se sorprendió y yo sonreí, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo. Una de las chicas de su lado se tragó una carcajada e intentó no sonreír.

-Guau, buena suposición. Soy Brittany –intentó no darle importancia, la táctica de hacerse la despreocupada. Pero pude ver la punzada de fastidio y rabia en sus ojos azules, y eso me produjo escalofríos.

Asintiendo, miré por encima de mi hombro a la chica de los auriculares, que estaba fijándose en la confrontación con curiosidad contenida. Di unos pocos pasos hacia ella.

-Oh, yo no trataría con _esa_ –dijo Brittany con un volteo de pelo que me dio ganas de tirar de él con fuerza. Sus seguidoras asintieron en ferviente acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté. De todas ellas,_ esa_ era la única que parecía medianamente interesante. Me di cuenta de que quería conocerla, ser su amiga, quizás. Nunca había sido amiga de otra chica de mi edad y estaba bastante segura de que nunca sería cercana a Leah.

-Porque es una paria social. Una friki… le van los vampiros y toda esa historia del culto –tuve que morderme la lengua para no echarme a reír a carcajadas. ¿Vampiros? Si llegaran a saber que estaban hablando con un licántropo.

-Eso no la convierte en una friki –algo me hizo defenderla, igual me sentía identificad con ella. Siempre fui la que sobraba, la solitaria. Vi que sus cejas se alzaron por mis palabras.

-¿Defendiendo a la gótica? Vaya, mirad esto chicas… parece que Elena va a tener una amiga, en verdad. –Brittany pronunció su nombre con burla y, una vez más, sus amiguitas se rieron tontamente tapándose las bocas. ¿Se daría cuenta de que en realidad no les gustaba? ¿De que sólo estaban asustadas de ser la próxima "Elena"? Probablemente, pero dudo que a ella le importara demasiado.

Justo entonces, el profesor salió del vestuario, haciendo sonar el silbato. Ese día teníamos que hacer carreras de metros lisos, compitiendo los unos con los otros. Nos juntamos en parejas e hicimos turnos para correr alrededor del gimnasio. Era más largo que otros gimnasios que hubiera visto, incluso dos veces más. Siendo la parte más lluviosa del continente, no me sorprendió que fueran grandes en baloncesto y pista cubierta.

Me puse al lado de Brittany, que en segundos había pasado de educadamente curiosa a fría. Giró el cuerpo lejos del mío y me miró con desdé por debajo de la nariz (o por encima, considerando que yo era unos centímetros más alta). Nos pusimos en la línea, ella se estiró mientras esperábamos a que la última pareja terminara su carrera.

-Sabes… soy la corredora más rápida de la ciudad –dijo casualmente, pero yo sabía que lo había hecho para ponerme nerviosa.

-Ah, ¿de verdad? –pregunté, sin que realmente me importara, pero con voz aburrida y lisa. Ella sonrió sin problemas e intenté no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí… así que buena suerte. No te tropieces –su voz estaba llena de veneno. Cuando el profesor se puso el silbato en la boca, doblé las rodillas. La sonreí mientras la adrenalina me subía por el cuerpo.

Toda mi vida, me había apartada tímidamente del centro de atención, pero quizás, sólo esta vez, podía divertirme un poco. Enseñarles de lo que era capaz. Además, se merecía una lección de humildad.

-Rómpete una pierna –susurré y, cuando sonó el silbato, despegué.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cara:

Después de tres días de escuela en Forks, Washington, empezaron los sueños. Imágenes borrosas y confusas que me daban vueltas en la cabeza. Por lo que podía deducir, no estaban conectadas, sólo eran pensamientos diversos.

Pero no eran míos.

Al principio, estaba yo sola en una habitación a oscuras. Probablemente un sótano. La oscuridad estaba tranquila, vacía. Reptaba por el interior de mi cuerpo y me daba escalofríos. Pero entonces, la escena cambiaba. Me encontraba en la bifurcación de una carretera, un camino llevaba a la seguridad obvia (pues estaba lleno de luz y flores) y el otro era más siniestro. Yo no quería ir por ese camino, pero mis pies se movían solos. Las sombras parecían moverse.

Un paso. Antes de poder dar otro, el mundo empezó a sacudirse demasiado rápido para ser normal. Incluso para mí. Los árboles eran borrones, mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo. El corazón empezó a martillarme contra el pecho, no podía controlar mi propio sueño.

Una fuerte neblina, demasiado espesa para ser bruma, lo cubre todo y yo dejo de moverme. Congelada en el tiempo. Oía voces pero no podía entender las palabras. ¿Me hablaban a mí? ¿O entre ellas?

Y entonces escucho mi nombre. Se repite una y otra vez hasta que temo volverme loca intentando encontrar a la persona que me llama. _Cara… Cara…_

-Cara… ¿Cara? ¡Cara! –con un grito, me caí de la cama, con las sábanas ensortijadas en los tobillos formando un lío. Con la mano busqué a tientas el escritorio pero sólo conseguí derribar el despertador, que me golpeó en la cabeza.

-Au… -murmuré. Hubo una risilla familiar sobre mí y me volví para dirigirle una mirada asesina a mi novio.

-Lo siento –Jacob me ayudó a levantarme, combatiendo una sonrisa. Fuera de la ventana de mi habitación estaba oscuro, el cielo extrañamente despejado y azul. En mi alarma caída (y dolorosa) se leía 1:00.

Jake se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras yo trajinaba, preparándome. La emoción empezó a burbujear dentro de mí. Era mi primera noche de "vigilia" como una miembro oficial de la Manada. No había una ceremonia ni nada de eso, sólo el silencioso reconocimiento de que yo también era un licántropo y simplemente tenía sentido que me sumara.

Me puse el chándal, lista para una larga noche merodeando por los oscuros bosques en mi forma lobuna. Aún temía la Mente de Manada, pero iba mejorando, continuamente. Y ésta noche seríamos sólo Jake y yo.

Tendido en mi cama, en su habitual atuendo de bermudas (y punto) Jake tarareaba una canción, que yo no conocía, con los ojos cerrados. Había trepado por la ventana, que había dejado abierta. Con suerte, mi padre no se preocuparía por investigar la repentina corriente y entrada.

-Vale, lista –dije y él me estudió con un ojo. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras se levantaba. En dos zancadas, sus brazos me rodearon, sus labios se posaron en los míos. Instantáneamente sin aliento, suspiré y me entregué al beso, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Un repentino crujido proveniente del rellano nos hizo separarnos bruscamente y Jake salió por la ventana. Me precipité bajo las sábanas y conté hasta diez, recuperando el aliento. Justo como sospechaba, mi padre abrió una rendija de la puerta y metió la cabeza. Vio que estaba despierta y entró.

-Hey, nena… ¿te encuentras bien? –contuve el aliento cuando fue a la ventana y la cerró silenciosamente.

-Sólo un poco sofocada… puede que esté resfriada.

-Oh… ¡entonces mejor que me aleje! Voy a ir a un partidazo de béisbol en Seattle este fin de semana –papá, siempre el niño. Su vida consistía en trabajar, deportes, yo, deportes, dormir, comer y deportes. Aún así, por el momento agradecía mi buena estrella.

-Oh, sí, no deberías perdértelo. Buenas noches, Papá –sin otra palabra, cerré los ojos y fingí dormir. No estoy segura de si funcionó, pero él no es precisamente un maestro de la percepción. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, me levanté de un salto, deslicé la silla bajo el manillar (un retraso para por si acaso) y brinqué fuera de la ventana, cerrándola detrás de mí.

-¿Jake? –susurré, escudriñando los oscuros árboles. Ahí, escondido un poco más adentro, había un lobo de color rojizo, con la lengua fuera en una sonrisa lobuna. En segundos, me transformaba, cambiando manos por garras, piel por pelaje.

Jake:

Tener a Cara a mi lado hacía mi turno mucho mejor. Normalmente, me quedo royendo mi propia cola. También ayudara que hubiera una verdadera buena razón para hacer turnos en vez de hacerlos simplemente porque sí.

_**Así que esto es lo que hacéis toda la noche.**_ La voz de Cara apareció en mi cabeza y, por un segundo, yo veía por sus ojos. Más cerca del suelo y con ángulos más intensos. Sacudí la cabeza y bloqueé su visión.

_¿No es emocionante?__**¡Oh, casi no puedo contenerme! ¡Guau!**__**¿Eso era una roca?**_

Solté una risa ronca y aguda y le rocé el hombro con el mío. Hubo un segundo de calor extra, pero volvió a la normalidad. Las hojas de los árboles crujían con el viento, los animales se escabullían, ansiosos por salir de nuestro camino.

Una repentina y fuerte ráfaga de viento nos llegó y el pelaje de la espalda se me puso de punta. Vampiro. Hubiera conocido esa esencia en cualquier lugar, el olor de la muerte mezclado con el sabor metálico de sangre mezclada. Era asqueroso.

_**¿Qué es eso?**__Cuidado, es uno de ellos.__**Y ellos son…**__Sí. Quédate a mi lado._ Su miedo me recorrió y durante un segundo me quedé pillado en él, antes de apartarlo. A veces la Mente de la Manada puede estorbar.

Agachándonos, nos deslizamos entre los árboles, buscando y esperando cualquier señal. En realidad, no esperaba que pasara nada, por eso llevé a Cara conmigo. Pero si éste era el tío que había matado a Charlie, necesitaríamos refuerzos.

Me giré cuando una pequeña rama se partió detrás de nosotros y sólo pude ver algo muy pálido perdiéndose en la distancia. Empezó a latirme la adrenalina en las venas cuando pensé en perseguirlo. Hacerlo trizas. El instinto de cazar al enemigo me llenaba intensamente.

Pero primero tenía que ocuparme de Cara. No era una esencia que conociera y eso sólo podía significar peligro.

_Escucha atentamente. Necesito que corras a casa de Sam, tan rápido como puedas, ¿vale? No te pares por nada, simplemente corre__**¿De qué**__¡Tú vete!_

Tras un segundo de vacilación, dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, las hojas del suelo apenas se movieron. El corazón empezó a amartillarme, la respiración se me agitó. Otro golpe de viento volvió a traer la esencia desde otro lado diferente. Estaba dando vueltas.

Ahora podía oírle, sus rápidos pies casi no tocaban el suelo. Me agaché tan bajo que podría haber estado allí tumbado y cerré los ojos, escuchando atentamente. Ningún latido de corazón, ninguna respiración. Sólo las ocasionales pisadas. Se abrió su camino alrededor de mí y esperé unas vueltas, cronometrándolas perfectamente. Tenía un tiro.

Detrás… en frente… izquierda… en frente… derecha… detrás… izquierda… Era inconstante y frenético pero en el momento justo, me abalancé.

Mi cuerpo golpeó algo tan frío y duro como la piedra y nos mandó volando. Caímos al suelo dando vueltas, gruñendo y bufando. En cuestión de segundos, estábamos de pie y enfrentándonos el uno al otro. Su pelo era casi blanco, sus ojos rojo brillante. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y sucia, pero no había tiempo para juzgar lo que parecía.

-Abandona mientras puedas, lobito. Puede que sólo te deje vivir dos minutos más –dijo, su voz un bajo susurro. Tenía una mancha de sangre en el cuello de la camisa, y por un repugnante momento se me ocurrió que podía ser de Charlie.

Esa rabia me impulsó, dándome más determinación para terminar esto cuanto antes. No dejaría que se me fuera de las manos, como hicieron esos vampiros el año pasado. No se convertiría en una guerra. Sólo una batalla.

Garras fuera, fui hacia sus extremidades, intentando arrancárselas. Él me esquivó fácilmente, pero no antes de que consiguiera golpearle en el estómago. Su camisa se rasgó aún más, pero la piel de debajo seguía intacta. Se abalanzó sobre mi espalda cuando yo cargaba contra su garganta y nos encontramos en mitad del salto, cayendo al suelo. Él aterrizó sobre su brazo con un nauseabundo crujido y se le quedó mutilado e inútil.

-Suerte –se burló y, antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba planeando, estaba detrás de mí, el tronco de un árbol joven en mano, las raíces pendiendo. Vino volando y me golpeó en un lado, lanzándome por los aires.

Golpeé un abedul gigante y caí al suelo en un amasijo arrugado. El dolor era insoportable. Sabía que tenía alguna costilla rota (el crujido me lo decía) podía sentir sangre aún caliente goteándome de la cara. Antes de que pudiera tomar aliento, estaba siendo alzado del suelo y lanzado al suelo, aterrizando en mi pata izquierda.

El mundo empezó a desdibujarse, los colores empezaron a emborronarse y, aún así, intenté levantarme y enfrentarle. Estúpido Jake. Estúpido. ¡No podía con él! ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo y esperar la ayuda?

El vampiro soltó una risa baja y letal, y me di cuenta… de que la ayuda no llegaría a tiempo. No tan rápido como para vencer a un vampiro a golpe de muerte. Un miedo real me inundó y me sentí frío de repente.

_¿Cara?_ Envié una llamada mental. Podía sentirla, no muy lejos, con Sam y Jared. No muy lejos… pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

_Estamos llegando, Jake, aguanta_. Sí, era fácil para él decirlo, él no estaba siendo zarandeado como una muñeca de trapo humana. Esa sensación de hormigueo que significaba el cambio viajó por toda mi columna vertebral y un minuto después, me convertía en el Jacob humano. Desnudo en los bosques con un vampiro mortífero cerniéndose sobre mí, listo para acabar conmigo.

Se agachó junto a mí, una sonrisa revelaba unos dientes puntiagudos. Durante un segundo, la cara de Bella pasó por delante de mis ojos. Ella podía hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. Ella podía ser él, acechando alguna criatura inocente en algún lado. La idea me puso enfermo.

Me giró la cabeza a un lado, fijándose en mi cuello, y ni siquiera pude luchar contra eso, tenía los ojos nublados con sangre de la brecha de la cabeza. Me costaba respirar por las costillas rotas y el brazo me dolía tanto que me daba náuseas.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hundirme los dientes y antes de que me desmayara afortunadamente, la esencia familiar de madreselva llegó a mí. Y en el siguiente instante, el vampiro no estaba, dejándome solo en los bosques mientras la ayuda finalmente llegaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Cara:

Estaba segura de que ese rubor estaba permanentemente en mis mejillas. Cuando Sam, Jared y yo conseguimos llegar hacia Jake por fin, casi era demasiado tarde. Y él estaba completamente desnudo. Intenté mirar a otro lado, pero no pude evitar las miradas ocasionales mientras lo llevábamos a casa.

Era precioso. De verdad. Incluso golpeado, maltratado y roto, no pude por más que maravillarme ante su pecho y… otras extremidades. Un deseo incontrolable se mezclaba con la abrumadora preocupación. El corazón aún no se me había tranquilizado.

Durante toda la noche me paseé por la sala de espera del hospital. Al final habíamos tenido que llevarlo al hospital de Forks, ya que el de la reserva no estaba tan… actualizado. Me movía nerviosa constantemente para no híper ventilar. ¿Y si tenía hemorragias internas? ¿Y si no podían curarlo? ¿Y si…?

No podía hacerme a mí misma pensar el último y si. Miré a Billy en su silla de ruedas, la cara arrugada con una preocupación casi tan intensa como la mía. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, yo fui la primera en desviarla. Sentía que esto era por mi culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida, quizás él estaría bien y quizás hubiéramos atrapado al tío.

Tantos "y si"es y "si tan sólo"s y "quizás"es.

Tras horas de espera, estaba cerca de las lágrimas, con un bulto del tamaño de Guam(1) alojado en mi garganta. Más que nada, quería llorar. Deshacerme así de mi dolor y angustia.

Finalmente, el Doctor Cullen (uno de los vampiros que nos pidieron ayuda) salió, su cara cerrada y sin expresión. Sus ojos eran dorados y extrañamente hipnóticos. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo y bajé la mirada sonrojándome.

-Tenía cuatro costillas rotas, un brazo fracturado severamente y recibió una conmoción seria del golpe en la cabeza, junto con varios arañazos y cortes. Pero estará bien con el tiempo –no estoy segura de si se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de echarle los brazos al cuello allí mismo, pero el olor fue suficiente para pararme.

-¿Cuándo puedo… podemos verle? –pregunté, ansiosa por ver la sonrisa de Jake, de sentir su caluroso contacto.

-Estará inconsciente unas horas, pero cuando se despierte podréis visitarlo un rato. Podréis llevarlo a casa en unos días. Aunque necesitará descansar. –dijo el Dr. Cullen (haciéndome sonrojar por lo que su mirada ocultaba) y, con un asentimiento, él y Sam desaparecieron en su oficina.

Me hundí en mi asiento, deshecha y agotada. El aire de la sala de espera parecía mucho menos tenso, menos coartado, y por fin se podía respirar. Embry me cubrió el hombro con el brazo mientras suspiraba y Paul reía nervioso.

-Está bien –murmuró Quil, para hacérselo creer a sí mismo, y lo repitió más alto- ¡Él está bien!

Quil, Billy y yo esperamos horas hasta que Jacob despertó. Jared y Paul se fueron a casa por la noche, pero prometieron darle alguna excusa a mi padre. Además, Paul tenía clase por la mañana. De repente me di cuenta de que yo no tendría que ir. Gracias a Dios.

Los minutos pasaban tan despacio que sentí que fueron años hasta que una mano caliente me despertó suavemente. Habían pasado cinco horas y casi no lo había notado, imágenes al azar me venían a la memoria. Estaba apoyada en el hombro de Quil, tan cansada que podría haber dormido días.

-Está despierto –susurró, y todo rastro de sueño se esfumó. Quil me enseñó esa sonrisa dulce y tontorrona mientras nos levantábamos.

La enfermera nos llevó a su habitación de la UCI y de repente me entraron los nervios. No quería verle y, al mismo tiempo, sí quería. No quería ver lo herido que estaba, cómo de grave era el daño. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo necesitaba, para asegurarme de que estaba realmente bien. Eso era lo único que podía hacer que mi corazón dejara de revolotear y dolerme.

Una puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba. Encaramado contra unas doce almohadas, con el brazo escayolado en un cabestrillo. Parecía que acababa de sobrevivir a una guerra. Tenía el labio partido y la cabeza vendada. Sin camiseta, solo una escayola que no parecía demasiado cómoda que le mantenía incorporado rígido en la cama. Cuando nos vio, intentó sonreír, pero hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Oh, Jake –dije suavemente, y me puse a su lado en un instante, cogiéndole la mano que no tenía herida. Había pequeñas líneas rosas sobre todo su brazo, el recordatorio de heridas largas y profundas, y arañazos que se estaban curando rápidamente en el hombro y algunas en el cuello.

-No es nada –dijo, quitándose de encima mis miradas de preocupación. ¿Nada? Podría haberlo aplastado un tren.

-Tío… me ha atropellado un coche antes y puedo decir honestamente que esto es algo. –Quil cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Durante un segundo me pregunté dónde estaba Billy, pero aparté el pensamiento.

-Ya me siento mejor –el falso optimismo de Jake era casi peor que si se hubiera echado a llorar. Eso significaba que sabía lo cerca que había estado y estaba intentando olvidarlo. Nunca aprendería.

-Jake –dije desaprobadora, pero no podía gritarle, sin importar cuánto quisiera hacerlo. Además, no se lo merecía. Debería haber sido más rápida. Y él también debería haberlo sabido.

Hablamos un rato, intentando no sacar lo que iba a salir más tarde. Y tras unos minutos, vi cómo empezaba a marchitarse, los ojos se le cerraban. Suavemente, me incliné y le di un beso en los labios, con cuidado de la herida que ya se estaba curando. Segundos más tarde, estaba durmiendo sonoramente.

-Entonces, ¿necesitas que te acerque a casa? –preguntó Quil en el vestíbulo, haciendo sonar las llaves del Rabbit en frente de mí.

Una idea repentina me vino a la cabeza. Mi padre me mataría si no volviera a casa, Jake me mataría sólo por pensar lo que estaba pensando. De hecho, yo también estaba asustada de que lo que iba a hacer me mataría, pero pensé que era lo correcto.

-No… pero volveré a La Push más tarde, ¿vale? –me fui por el vestíbulo rápidamente, sin girarme y sin esperar una respuesta de Quil.

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?... ¡¿Cara?! –me llamó, pero mi plan ya estaba establecido. Con suerte, no me arrepentiría demasiado. Había empezado a llover en Forks, como siempre, y me puse la capucha de la sudadera, sin estar segura de a dónde iba, pero confiando en que mis sentidos me guiaran.

Automáticamente cogí la esencia, ese aroma no demasiado vivo pero tampoco muerto del todo. Estaba esparcido por toda la ciudad pero había uno en especial que estaba buscando. Unido a champú de fresa y no tan fuerte como los otros…

Esperaba que Isabella Cullen no tuviera planes, porque estaba de camino. Teníamos que hablar.

* * *

(1) Guam es una isla del Pacífico.


End file.
